Jumeaux Et plus si affinités
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Petite préquelle de EMails, ou comment les jumeaux se retrouvent dans de très sales draps. Bonne lecture.


**Titre : Jumeaux... Et plus si affinités.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Un bureau à part, c'est bien. Grâce à ça, j'ai au moins le mérite de ne pas m'ennuyer en public. Cool, nan ?

Note 2 : N'ayant pas réussi à choisir, j'ai tiré au sort pour les rôles. Sans rancune.

Note 3 : J'ai finalement décidé de faire de cette fic la préquelle de « E-Mails ». Autre chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi Bill et Tom seraient purs et innocents comme le pensent certaines filles, alors je me suis bien amusé(e) à les faire comme des ados normaux (ce qu'ils sont probablement – mais peut-être pas à ce point-là).

Note 4 : J'ai vu que beaucoup avaient aimé le ''cap ou pas cap'' de ''Confession'', je pense que cette histoire devrait vous plaire.

Note 5 : Désolé(e) pour les notes en bas de fic... Surtout que la plupart ne sont que des commentaires... Sans rancune, ne ?

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre :**

Il n'aimait pas être seul. Il s'ennuyait quand il n'était pas là. Bien sûr, il y avait mille et une choses pour qu'il s'occupe, mais rien ne lui faisait vraiment envie. Son regard tomba sur son portable, regardant les chiffres qui s'y trouvaient ; il passa une main lasse sur son visage et se massa les yeux, une certaine fatigue l'accablait, celle de ne rien faire. Un bruit attira son attention : le petit déclic si caractéristique de la clé qui tourne dans la serrure. Un large sourire se dessina dans son esprit : il n'allait plus être seul. La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, il la regarda s'approcher du canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

« Hallo... » parvint-il à articuler.

« Hallo Schnecke. » répondit son vis-à-vis en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça... » tenta-t-il de râler.

« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi... » sourit son frère, puis il posa la main sur son front. « Tu as encore un peu de fièvre... »

« Où est m'man... ? » souffla le malade.

« Elle est partie voir une de ses amies, elle sera de retour vendredi. » lui expliqua son interlocuteur.

« Vendredi... ? »

Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Quel jour pouvaient-ils bien être aujourd'hui ? Il ne savait pas. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il pensait être la veille et son esprit n'était clair que depuis son réveil qui datait d'environ trois heures. Remarquant son trouble, son vis-à-vis murmura :

« Elle sera là dans quatre jours. »

« Ah... »

« Ça te réussit vraiment pas d'être malade... Je vais te faire une tisane... »

Il allait se lever lorsqu'une main le retint, enserrant fortement son poignet. L'adolescent reporta son attention sur son jumeau, lui adressant une question muette ; ce dernier avait le souffle court et semblait fatigué mais il s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

« Tom... ? » souffla-t-il, n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse.

« Ne... Me laisse... Pas... » articula-t-il.

Le jeune brun soupira et se rassit. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère aussi mal. La veille, Tom était revenu à la maison, tremblant et transpirant ; Bill n'avait eu que le temps de lui demander s'il se sentait bien avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras, inconscient et brûlant de fièvre. Sa mère était partie le jour même, un peu plus tôt, et son beau-père avait prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, devant travailler avec son groupe. Il était donc seul pour s'occuper de lui. Il remit correctement la couverture sur le corps de son frère et glissa sa main dans la sienne en murmurant :

« Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne vais pas m'en aller. »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent apaiser son jumeau qui ferma les yeux. Bill attendit patiemment que la respiration de Tom devienne lente et régulière pour se lever avec précaution et aller dans la cuisine afin de préparer de la tisane. Laissant l'eau bouillir, il prit une bassine d'eau et une petite serviette qu'il amena au chevet de son frère ; humidifiant le linge, il le déposa sur le front chaud du dormeur. Le jeune guitariste était rarement malade, mais lorsqu'il l'était, ce n'était en général pas une mince affaire.

Le chanteur demeura un moment silencieux, considérant son vis-à-vis, pensif ; il se pencha, attrapa le téléphone sans fil qui trônait sur la table et composa rapidement un numéro. Au bout de deux sonneries, son interlocuteur décrocha :

/Hallo /

« Hallo, Gustav ? Hier ist Bill (Allô, Gustav ? c'est Bill). » annonça le brun. « Tu pourrais appeler David et lui dire qu'on sera pas à la répétition de demain ? »

/Hein ? Warum ?(Pourquoi ?) / s'étonna le batteur. /T'as pas son numéro /

« Nein, je t'appelle avec le sans fil. Tom est malade. » lui expliqua-t-il.

/Sérieux / Gustav n'en revenait apparemment pas.

« Ja. Il a de la fièvre... Je préfère ne pas le laisser seul. Nos parents sont absents alors je vais m'occuper de lui. Tu peux transmettre le message ? »

/Ah, ja, pas de problème. / lui assura son ami. /T'appelles si y a un souci, ok /

« Ja. Danke, Gustav. »

Il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur son jumeau, celui-ci dormait profondément, assommé par la maladie. Bill soupira légèrement et entreprit d'humidifier une nouvelle fois la petite serviette qu'il avait posée sur le front de Tom. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser seul, pas dans son état. Il passa sa main fraîche sur la peau brûlante du visage de son frère, lui caressant doucement la joue.

« Je suis là, Tom... Je suis là... » souffla-t-il.

Il veilla sur lui jusqu'à se qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait mis de l'eau à bouillir ; il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour la verser dans une tasse. Il avait souvent regardé sa mère faire et pressa un citron qu'il ajouta au liquide ; ceci fait, il y incorpora du miel et retourna au chevet de son guitariste qui dormait toujours. La tisane était brûlante, il valait mieux attendre un peu avant de le réveiller, inutile de l'ébouillanter en plus ; le brun attendit encore, s'assurant que l'infusion ne refroidissait pas trop vite. Il secoua doucement son frère par l'épaule :

« Tom... Tom, réveille-toi... »

« Hmm... ? » lâcha une voix pâteuse.

« Il faut que tu boives ta tisane. » annonça Bill. « Je vais t'aider. »

Le malade se laissa faire, se redressant dans le canapé pour pouvoir se tenir à peu près droit et boire le contenu de la tasse. Son jumeau la tenait aussi, l'empêchant d'avaler trop vite ; la grimace de Tom l'informa qu'il avait peut-être eu la main un peu lourde sur le citron mais il préféra ne pas se prononcer et attendit que la tasse lui revienne, vide.

« Ça t'a fait du bien ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture, il tremblait. Bill posa la tasse sur la table à côté de lui et enlaça son frère, frictionnant doucement ses épaules dans le but de le réchauffer un peu.

« Ça va aller... » murmura-t-il. « J'ai prévenu les autres que tu n'allais pas bien et je vais rester pour m'occuper de toi, ok ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le guitariste hocha la tête en guise de réponse, signe qu'il avait compris. Bill le berça, fredonnant une de leurs chansons, le laissant se rendormir ; lorsque son jumeau sombra dans le sommeil, le jeune chanteur se leva et prit le téléphone, allant chercher le carnet d'adresses dans le buffet.

« Tata... Tata... Tata... Tata ! » il composa le numéro et patienta.

/Hallo /

« Hallo. Hier ist Bill. »

/Oh, Bill ! Wie geht's / lança la femme, contente d'entendre son neveu.

« Moi oui. Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer la recette de la soupe au riz que tu m'avais faite une fois quand j'étais malade ? » demanda-t-il.

/Hein ? Heu, ja. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelqu'un est malade / s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Oui, Tom. » répondit l'adolescent.

/Je vois. Tes parents ne sont pas là / enchaîna-t-elle. /Tu veux que je vienne /

« Nein. »

/D'accord... Bon, attend, il faut... /

Bill nota scrupuleusement la recette que lui dictait sa tante et la remercia avant de raccrocher et d'aller dans la cuisine pour vérifier s'il y avait tous les ingrédients ; il jura en remarquant qu'il manquait du jambon : il devait en découper des petits carrés et les ajouter à la soupe. Il reprit le téléphone et composa un nouveau numéro :

/Hallo /

« Georg ? Hier ist Bill. Dis, j'aurais un service à te demander... T'es disponible ? » lança le jeune chanteur.

/Heu... ça dépend, c'est quoi / se méfia le bassiste.

« Tom est malade et je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller acheter du jambon et m'en ramener ? Je te rembourserais. » lui expliqua-t-il brièvement.

/Du jambon / Georg était perplexe.

« C'est une recette pour les malades. » commença à s'impatienter le brun. « Tu peux ou tu ne peux pas ? »

/J'y vais. /

Il raccrocha. Bon, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que son aîné ne vienne. Il savait que Tom n'aimait pas qu'on le voit si faible mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était hors de question de le laisser, même pour quelques minutes. Revenant à son chevet, il humidifia à nouveau la petite serviette et la reposa sur le front de son frère, demandant mentalement à Georg de se dépêcher. Un bon quart d'heure s'était écoulé lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison, Bill manqua de jurer mais fut soulagé de voir que son jumeau dormait toujours ; il se leva et se rendit dans l'entrée.

« Hallo. » lança le bassiste.

« Hallo, Georg. » répondit le brun en prenant le paquet que lui tendait son ami. « Danke. »

« Bitte. » sourit son vis-à-vis. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Pas spécialement... » murmura le chanteur. « Il a besoin de repos, je pense... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est malade, mais il a de la fièvre... »

« Tu as appelé le médecin ? » demanda Georg.

« Et je le paierais avec quoi ? » soupira son cadet. « Nos parents ne sont pas là... J'ai juste trois euro pour te rembourser. »

« Laisse, je vais pas pleurer pour le prix du jambon. » il esquissa un nouveau sourire. « Bon, tu appelles si t'as besoin. »

« Danke. » Bill lui rendit son sourire.

« Bitte. »

Il ferma la porte et retourna dans la cuisine. Bon, cette fois, il allait falloir qu'il se surpasse, pas question de faire une tambouille dégueulasse comme à son habitude ; mais bon, avec une recette, n'importe qui pouvait y arriver... Non... ? Il soupira et commença par faire bouillir de l'eau ; il jeta un coup d'œil au petit bout de papier qui lui servait de recette et haussa un sourcil :

« ''Rincer le riz'' ... ? » lut-il à haute voix. « Parce que ça se rince, le riz ? »

Avisant une passoire, il y versa une portion de graines blanches et les considéra un moment d'un air dubitatif. Rincer le riz... Bah, ça ne devait pas être bien sorcier. Il mit le récipient dans l'évier et fit couler de l'eau froide.

« Ah... Mais ça ne rincera pas tout... Faut que j'y mette la main... ? »

L'adolescent demeura interdit quelques instants, son regard se reporta sur le canapé où se trouvait son frère et il soupira profondément : il fallait vraiment qu'il y tienne beaucoup. Enlevant la passoire de l'évier, il retira toutes ses bagues et se lava les mains ; ceci fait, il replaça le riz sous le jet d'eau et y plongea la main avec une mimique de dégoût.

« Tom... Je te déteste. » pesta-t-il. « Bon, ça devrait être bon, là, non ? »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la recette. Sa tante n'avait rien précisé sur le temps de rinçage. Etait-elle stupide ou l'avait-elle fait exprès ? Il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie, lui ! Bon, ne pas s'énerver ; il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, arrêta l'eau et alla voir si celle de la casserole bouillait. Non. Il soupira et se rinça la main pour aller se jeter avidement sur un torchon.

Il entreprit de découper le jambon en carré : ça, c'était facile. Trouvant une planche et un couteau il découpa tout le paquet que lui avait apporté Georg. Peut-être était-ce un peu trop ? Bah, quelle importance : Tom lui ferait le plaisir de tout manger quand même ! Malade, peut-être, mais pas infirme non plus. L'eau bouillait, il n'avait plus qu'à y ajouter le riz.

« Heureusement que le temps de cuisson est indiqué sur le paquet parce qu'avec l'autre pas douée (1)... Même pas foutue de donner une recette correctement. »

Râlant tout ce qu'il pouvait, il décida de s'attaquer au bouillon. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il lâcha un nouveau soupir d'exaspération : mais quel plaisir les filles avaient-elles à cuisiner ? Toutes celles qu'il avait eues dans sa classe au lycée avaient toujours été très fières de dire qu'elles allaient faire le dîner, etc...

« Ouais, ben, y a pas de quoi. » maugréa-t-il.

Se remettant à sa cuisine, il vida l'eau de cuisson du riz, se brûlant au passage en lâchant un juron passablement distingué, et assembla le tout. Il considéra un long moment ce qu'il venait de faire et haussa un sourcil d'un air suspicieux : ça risquait fortement d'être une nouvelle tambouille dégueulasse à son actif. Se munissant d'une cuillère, il décida généreusement de se sacrifier et amena l'ustensile à sa bouche.

« Hm... C'est pas si mauvais, en fait... » admit-il. « Bon, ça manque de sel mais y en a pas dans la recette, donc ça restera comme ça. »

Il disposa l'assiette sur un plateau avec une serviette, un verre et une cuillère, puis porta le tout à son jumeau. Tom dormait toujours profondément, roulé en boule dans sa couverture ; Bill hésita à le réveiller : il était mignon comme ça. Mais que diable, il ne s'était pas décarcassé pour rien !

« Tom, débout. » murmura-t-il en posant le plateau repas sur la table. « Tom ? »

L'intéressé l'ignorait superbement, préférant s'enfoncer dans le pays des rêves. Le jeune chanteur eût une soudaine envie d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau glacée mais s'abstint : ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il est jamais eue. Prenant son mal en patience, il alla s'asseoir auprès de son jumeau et le secoua par l'épaule :

« Tom, réveille-toi. Il faut manger. »

« Pas faim... » lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

« Oh que si, tu as faim ! » gronda le brun. « Il faut manger quand on est malade ! »

Ledit malade se redressa péniblement, tentant visiblement de poser des yeux hagards sur l'assiette qui se trouvait devant lui. Bill prit le plateau et lui posa sur les genoux :

« Mange, ça te fera du bien. »

« C'est toi qui a cuisiné ça ? » l'interrogea le guitariste, la voix un peu brouillée.

« Oui, un problème ? » siffla son jumeau.

« Danke. »

Les yeux du chanteur s'écarquillèrent : il s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique, pas à un remerciement. Tom n'allait décidément pas bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, elle le lançait depuis qu'il s'était brûlé, peut-être valait-il mieux s'en occuper.

« Je vais dans la salle de bain, je reviens. »

Il se leva et s'exécuta. Une fois dans la pièce, il fit tous les placards, partant à la recherche d'une pommade ou quelque chose du même genre qui pourrait soulager sa brûlure ; une fois son trésor trouvé, il s'en badigeonna la main et retourna voir son frère : il n'était pas dans le canapé. Inquiet, Bill l'appela aussitôt :

« Tom ? »

Pour toute réponse, un bruit attira son attention. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine d'où il provenait et trouva Tom, penché au dessus de l'évier, se tenant les dreads d'une main, rendant ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il s'avança et lui passa une main dans le dos, toujours inquiet :

« Wie geht's ? »

Tom inspirait de grandes goulées d'air, la bouche ouverte, préférant ne pas avaler sa salive dont le goût lui retournait encore plus l'estomac. Voyant que les convulsions de son frère se calmaient, le chanteur s'autorisa un petit sourire compatissant :

« Je cuisine si mal que ça pour que t'en vomisses ? »

« Schuldi... » souffla son vis-à-vis.

« Han ? » le brun se pencha un peu pour voir le visage de son jumeau.

L'adolescent avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir vomi, respirant toujours avec quelques difficultés. Bill fronça les sourcils, inquiet, cherchant à comprendre :

« Warum ? »

« Parce que... Tu t'étais cassé le cul à faire ça... Et je vomis... Schuldi... » murmura le guitariste.

« Ah... C'est pas grave. Quand c'est mauvais, vaut mieux que ça sorte. » plaisanta le brun. « Je vais te mettre une bassine près du canapé. Quoique le mieux serait que tu te mettes dans ton lit. »

« Nein... Danke. »

Attrapant un morceau d'essuie-tout, Tom s'essuya la bouche et retourna s'allonger d'un pas titubant. Non, il ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre : Bill s'inquièterait constamment et passerait son temps à son chevet. Il valait mieux qu'il reste dans le canapé où son frère pouvait garder un oeil sur lui tout en faisant autre chose. Le jeune chanteur n'insista pas et alla chercher une bassine comme il l'avait dit, la plaçant près du canapé, au niveau de la tête de son jumeau pour qu'il n'ait qu'à se pencher en cas de besoin. Il s'assit à côté de lui et ramena une dread en arrière, caressant son visage :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Tom... Tu es malade. Mais ça va passer... »

« Schuldi... » répéta l'intéressé. « Je sais que t'aimes pas cuisiner... Et moi... »

« Chut. Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu vas me donner de l'urticaire ! » lui ordonna le brun. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute alors ne cherche pas la petite bête là où il n'y en a pas. Repose-toi. »

Son frère n'hocha même pas la tête, fermant simplement les yeux. Il était horriblement fatigué, cela se voyait ; Bill soupira et remonta la couverture sur les épaules du malade. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. Peut-être devrait-il appeler un médecin et essayer de s'arranger avec lui pour que ses parents payent plus tard ? Il ne savait pas... Posant la tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau, il fredonna une chanson : der letzte tag.

OoOoO

Une sonnerie stridente le fit sursauter. Il s'était endormi. Se redressant et s'étirant, il attrapa le téléphone braillard et appuya sur la touche verte :

« Hallo ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

/Hallo, Bill /

« Nein, le pape. Ja, c'est Bill. » grommela le brun. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gustav ? »

/Juste prendre des nouvelles. / répondit son ami. /Wie geht's /

« Nein. » soupira Bill, admettant sa défaite. « J'ai fait une tisane et un repas mais Tom a tout vomi... Je sais plus quoi faire... Je pense que je vais essayer de m'arranger avec un médecin ou un truc comme ça... »

/Ne t'inquiète pas. Il vomit, tu dis / reprit le batteur.

« Ja. » acquiesça-t-il.

/Alors ne le laisse pas se déshydrater. Mais ne lui donne pas trop d'eau, il va la vomir. Si t'as du coca, enlève le gaz et donne-lui. /

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais, toi ? » sourit piteusement l'adolescent.

/parce que ça m'arrive d'être malade. / répliqua Gustav. /Sinon, on peut s'arranger avec mes parents : ils paieront le médecin et les tiens les rembourseront plus tard. /

« Je vais essayer ce que tu m'as dit... » murmura Bill. « Et si ça ne va pas mieux, je t'appellerais... Ok ? »

/Ok. / approuva son ami. /Mais repose-toi quand même. /

« Pas de souci. »

Il raccrocha. Du coca sans bulles ? Il se leva péniblement et alla jusqu'au frigo, essayant de ne pas se manger un mur au passage. Y avait-il seulement du coca dans leur frigo ? Ah oui, deux bouteilles. C'était amplement suffisant. Il en sortit une et la considéra un moment, perplexe : comment retire-t-on les bulles d'un coca ? Il secoua la tête :

« Réveille-toi, Bill. C'est une question niveau primaire... »

Il posa la bouteille sur la table et alla jusqu'à l'évier pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, histoire d'avoir les idées plus claires. Ceci étant fait, il revint au coca : enlever le gaz... La bouteille était aux trois quarts pleine... Il la prit et la secoua dans tous les sens, puis il attrapa le bouchon : c'était la méthode la plus simple. Il le tourna et regretta amèrement son geste : mal réveillé, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, ce qui lui valut un bouchon rouge en pleine figure suivi d'un volcan de glucose glacé. Il secoua la tête en jurant, tentant de se débarrasser du coca qui lui brûlait les yeux.

« SCHEIβE ! »

Reposant la bouteille sans douceur sur la table, il se pencha au-dessus de l'évier et s'inonda le visage d'eau. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux petit à petit, pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait ; sa vue était trouble mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal : il voyait. Il s'épongea le visage à l'aide d'un torchon et lança un regard meurtrier à la bouteille qui trônait sur la table. Non, on ne se foutait pas impunément de lui sans en subir les conséquences... ! Il empoigna l'objet de sa rage, revissa le bouchon et secoua énergiquement. Lorsque ce fut fait, il dévissa le bout de plastique rouge avec précaution, laissant échapper un léger chuintement avant de revisser et de recommencer. Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus ce petit bruit caractéristique, il goûta : effectivement, il n'y avait plus de bulles... Et c'était infect ! Il plaignit mentalement son frère et vida la bouteille dans le verre. Il ne restait que ça... Il s'était ramassé la moitié dans la figure.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il posa la bouteille en plastique à même le sol et sauta à pieds joints dessus, se défoulant avidement, une grimace sadique se peignant sur son visage. Ça lui faisait un bien fou ! Jamais il n'aurait cru cette méthode aussi radicale !

« Haha ! Tu la ramènes moins, maintenant, hein ? T'as compris qui était le maître, putain de bout de plastoc ? Hahaha ! Je vais te réduire en bouillie ! T'aplatir ! Te faire fondre ! Te... ! »

« Bill ? »

L'intéressé arrêta de sauter sur la malheureuse bouteille et leva les yeux, croisant le regard de son frère. Ce dernier le considérait avec perplexité, haussant un sourcil : qui était vraiment le plus malade des deux ?

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? »

« Je règle mes comptes. » répondit simplement le jeune chanteur.

« Tu es conscient que c'est une bouteille de coca vide ? » insista tout de même le guitariste.

« Mais oui, tout à fait. »

« Oh. Alors tout va bien... Enfin, je suppose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » lança Bill d'un ton inquisiteur. « Va te coucher ! »

« J'avais soif. » grogna Tom.

« Ah. Sur la table. »

Le châtain tourna la tête, regardant d'un air dubitatif le verre qui se trouvait sur ladite table. Ses yeux allèrent du verre à son frère et inversement, il lâcha :

« Du coca ? »

« Tu peux. J'ai enlevé le gaz. C'est dégueu, mais il paraît que c'est très bon contre les vomissements. »

« Ah... » Tom ne semblait pas convaincu.

« C'est Gustav qui me l'a dit. » soupira Bill.

« Oh. Si ''mère-poule'' te l'a dit... »

Le brun esquissa un sourire à l'entente du surnom de leur batteur mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Son jumeau avait déjà repris quelques couleurs... Il s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son front : il avait aussi moins de fièvre. Dormir lui avait fait du bien. Il esquissa un sourire, attendant patiemment que son vis-à-vis ait fini de boire pour lancer :

« Retourne te coucher. »

« J'suis plus fatigué... » protesta Tom.

« Taratata, va te coucher. Allez, au trot ! » il pointa un doigt en direction du canapé.

« Je m'ennuie. » soupira le guitariste.

« Toooooom... » menaça son frère.

« On joue à la PS ? »

« ... » c'était tentant. « Ok. Va sur le canapé, je vais chercher la console. »

« C'est une obsession chez toi. » sourit son jumeau, content de l'avoir fait céder.

« Tooooooom... ! »

« J'y vais ! »

Bill esquissa un sourire : il était content de voir que sa moitié allait un peu mieux. Suffisamment du moins pour faire des caprices et rejoindre le canapé en trottinant. Il alla dans sa chambre, attrapa la console et les manettes puis retourna dans le salon pour effectuer les branchements. Tom affichait un large sourire, assis en tailleur, la couverture sur les épaules ; son frère lui tendit un élastique :

« Pour tes cheveux. »

« Danke. » le remercia l'intéressé en se les attachant.

« Bitte. »

« Je vais t'écraser. » sourit de plus belle le guitariste.

« C'est ça. On joue à quoi ? » demanda son interlocuteur.

« Soul Calibur. J'veux t'écrabouiller. »

Bill lui adressa un regard signifiant « c'est beau de rêver, tu te crois drôle ? » et lui tendit une manette. Tom la prit et le jeu put commencer, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils jouèrent un long moment pendant lequel ils étaient littéralement coupés de la réalité, savourant simplement ce sentiment de rivalité qui brûlait en eux. Ce fut la sonnette qui les tira de leur transe :

« Han ? Qui ose ? » grogna le chanteur.

« Sais pas... Va voir. » répliqua son jumeau.

« Eh, j'suis pas ton chien ! » protesta Bill.

« Mais moi, je suis malade ! » se défendit son vis-à-vis avec un large sourire.

Le brun grommela, se demandant si son frère n'était pas guéri, mais aussi vite, c'était peu probable. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit :

« Was ? »

« Sympa l'accueil... »

« Ah, Georg, Gustav... Guten Tag. » sourit Bill.

« On s'inquiétait alors on est venu... » expliqua le batteur.

« Et vu ton humeur massacrante, tu as déjà dû achever ce pauvre Tom. » commenta leur aîné.

« Tom ? Il se porte comme un charme. » grogna le chanteur. « Entrez, restez pas dehors. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux garçons se laissèrent entraîner dans le salon où un guitariste au sourire rayonnant les accueillit :

« Guten Tag ! »

« Ben, il n'a pas l'air si mal en point... » soupira Georg.

« Moi qui trouvait Bill paniqué au téléphone, je me suis inquiété pour rien. » approuva Gustav, souriant à son tour. « Content de voir que tu vas bien. »

« Il a passé sa journée à dormir. » grommela Bill. « Il a intérêt à aller bien ! »

« Bouh ! Le méchant ! » s'exclama Tom. « T'es pas content parce que je t'ai éclaté à Soul Cab' ! Mauvais perdant ! »

« Répète ! »

Leurs deux aînés échangèrent un sourire, regardant les jumeaux faire mine de se battre et de s'étriper, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le guitariste soit pris d'une quinte de toux, arrêtant net son frère :

« Tom ? Wie geht's ? »

L'intéressé secoua négativement la tête, étouffant sa toux de sa main. Son corps semblait pris de convulsions et son visage était déformé par la douleur ; Bill allait lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose lorsque le châtain se pencha vivement, attrapant la bassine pour s'y vider les boyaux. Gustav esquissa une grimace compatissante : Tom n'avait que de la bile à vomir, ce qui n'était pas des plus agréables. Pris de spasmes, le guitariste restait courbé sur la bassine, crachant ce qu'il pouvait, la gorge en feu.

« T'avais dit que le coca sans bulles arrêterait les vomissements. » lança le chanteur d'un ton accusateur à l'intention de leur batteur.

« Ça calme petit à petit. » soupira Gustav. « Il en a bu beaucoup ? »

« Un verre. » répondit Bill.

« Bah, un verre, c'est rien. » répliqua son aîné. « Normal que ça n'ait pas beaucoup d'effet. Je vais en préparer d'autre. »

« Tu connais le chemin du frigo. »

Le batteur hocha la tête et partit en direction de la cuisine. Le jeune chanteur passa une main dans le dos de son frère qui vomissait pour la troisième fois :

« Schuldi... J'aurais dû t'en faire boire plus... »

Tom reprenait sa respiration, l'estomac encore compressé par le sursaut de ses muscles. Georg lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il accepta avec joie. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était malade... Et là, tout le monde était là, il n'y avait pas que Bill. Ravalant son orgueil, il s'essuya la bouche et se redressa, inspirant profondément.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » s'inquiéta Bill.

« Ja... » souffla le guitariste.

« Tiens, bois ça... »

Il accepta le verre de coca que lui tendait leur batteur et l'avala à petites gorgées. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait ingurgité de meilleur, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre du moment que ça atténuait le goût amer de la bile qui subsistait dans sa bouche. Un regard circulaire l'informa qu'il était le centre de l'attention, ce qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement, surtout en ces circonstances, il se força à sourire :

« On se fait une partie de castagne ? Y a quatre manettes... »

« Tom, wie geht's ? » insista Bill.

« Je sais pas s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tu te reposes. » commenta Gustav d'un ton grave.

« Hum. » approuva Georg.

« Eh, c'est bon, je suis pas mourant... ! » grogna le guitariste.

« C'est pas la question... » soupira l'aîné du groupe.

« Je me sens bien ! » reprit le châtain. « J'ai pas envie de me faire chier à essayer de dormir, j'ai pas sommeil ! Je suis pas aussi faiblard ! »

« Tom, on ne dit pas que tu es faible... » murmura le batteur.

« Je vais bien ! » le coupa Tom, excédé. « De toute façon, si on joue pas à quatre, je jouerais tout seul, ça vous va ? »

Ils ne répondirent rien. Bill esquissa un sourire : son frère était vraiment têtu. Gustav soupira, ne sachant trop que penser et Georg n'était pas mieux ; ce fut le jeune chanteur qui lança :

« Bon, on joue ? »

Le sourire que lui adressa Tom l'informa à quel point ce dernier lui était reconnaissant ; ils s'assirent tout les quatre et entamèrent les hostilités à peine le nouveau jeu chargé :

« Je prends Link. » annonça Bill.

« Zelda. » renchérit Tom.

« Yoshi. » déclara Gustav.

« Peach. » rit Georg. « Gare aux baffes de la princesse ! »

« Ça va être un Mario VS Zelda ! » sourit le chanteur.

Ils débutèrent le jeu, criant et riant à qui mieux mieux. C'était une ambiance bon enfant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, s'amusant jusqu'au soir. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, le batteur n'en revint pas :

« Il est 20h30 ! Je vais me faire tuer ! »

« A ce point ? » s'étonna Bill.

« Bon débarras ! » lança le bassiste sur un ton gentillet.

« Tuuu vas mouriiiiireuh et je vais bien riiiiireuh. » chantonna le guitariste.

« Merci, les gars, j'adore votre sollicitude... » grogna Gustav. « Georg, tu me ramènes ? »

« Bien sûr. » approuva ce dernier.

« A plus. » lancèrent les jumeaux sans prendre la peine de les raccompagner.

Ils s'étaient bien amusés, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Bill se leva et alla chercher la bouteille de coca, servant un verra à son frère, il allait boire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'apprêtait à s'abreuver au goulot. Remarquant son geste, Tom laissa échapper un petit rire :

« T'inquiète, ça me gêne pas. T'as pas la galle de toute façon. »

Le brun hocha la tête et étancha sa soif, grimaçant au goût du coca dépourvu de bulles : non, il ne s'y ferait pas de si tôt. Il essuya quelques vannes de son jumeau et se leva, laissant la bouteille près de la table ; il se rendit dans la cuisine, remplit une nouvelle assiette de soupe de riz, la fit chauffer au micro-onde et l'amena à son frère :

« Désolé, tu vas devoir supporter une nouvelle fois ma tambouille. »

« Bah, c'est pas mauvais. Ça manque de sel, mais c'est plutôt bon, pour une fois. » sourit Tom.

« Fous-toi de moi. » grogna Bill, reconnaissant bien à contrecoeur que son frère était bien plus doué en cuisine que lui, quoique, Tom n'était capable que de faire des oeufs sur le plat.

« Si, si, c'est bon. » insista le guitariste. « Ça serait bien si tu cuisinais toujours comme ça, j'aurais pas besoin de rattraper tes bourdes ! »

« Je t'emmerde ! » pesta le chanteur, lui donnant un coup amical dans l'épaule.

« Héhé, pour changer. »

Bill jeta l'éponge et alla se chercher son repas qui se résumait à... Du pain et du nutella. Tom haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers son frère :

« C'est tout ce que tu vas manger ? »

« Ouais... Y a plus de soupe et je sais rien faire d'autre. Et puis ça prend trop de temps de cuisiner. J'aime pas. » répliqua son vis-à-vis.

« Ah... Tu vas grossir ! » rit le guitariste. « Ça sera moche à l'écran ! »

« Tom... Tu surveilles encore moins ton alimentation que moi et, que je sache, on fait le même poids. » soupira Bill en s'enfournant une tartine. « Et on n'a qu'une vie alors autant en profiter. »

Son interlocuteur approuva d'un signe de tête et avala son repas ; ce n'était pas bien fameux, certes, mais au moins ça ne lui retournait pas l'estomac. En revanche, le goût du dentifrice, lui, manqua de le faire vomir lorsqu'il alla se laver les dents ; les yeux larmoyants, il termina sa besogne et retourna se coucher, laissant la place à son frère qui avait en plus besoin de se démaquiller. Les couvertures sur le canapé semblaient l'attendre. Bill avait dû en rajouter... Il s'allongea et attendit. Le jeune brun ne tarda pas à arriver, il se pencha sur son jumeau :

« Ça va ? T'as assez de couvertures ? »

« Ouais... Danke. » lâcha Tom en se recroquevillant un peu.

« T'es sûr ? » insista le chanteur.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » le guitariste ne le regardait pas, trop concentré sur la sensation de froid qui le poursuivait.

« Parce que tu trembles. »

Bill plaça sa main sur le front de son vis-à-vis, il avait encore un peu de fièvre. Et dormir dans le canapé n'était pas la meilleure solution... Peut-être serait-il mieux que son frère aille dans sa chambre ? Son teint pâle faisait peine à voir sur la couleur sombre du cuir du canapé. Le brun soupira :

« Décale-toi. »

Tom leva brusquement les yeux vers son frère, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Bill soupira une nouvelle fois et le poussa, s'allongeant à ses côtés : il avait ramener la couette des parents et celle de son frère, il ne restait plus que la sienne et elle ne suffirait probablement pas. Autant faire ce qu'il pouvait pour réchauffer son jumeau : il l'enlaça et se colla à lui, mêlant leurs jambes.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

« ... Ja... Danke. » murmura le guitariste.

« Bitte. »

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son frère dans son cou, celui-ci y ayant niché son visage. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il esquissa un sourire et caressa doucement le flanc de Tom à travers son T-shirt :

« Ça va aller, tu verras... Tu vas guérir vite. »

Pour toute réponse, le guitariste nicha un peu plus sa tête dans son cou, le serrant contre lui. C'était une douce chaleur qui les berçait, Bill s'endormit rapidement, savourant ce doux cocon dans lequel se trouvait son corps...

**OoOoO**

Un bruit de vaisselle le tira de son sommeil, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et, remarquant que la luminosité avait changé, jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule : dix heures. Il grimaça et bougea un peu : il était bien, enroulé dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse... Huh ? Il manquait quelqu'un.

« Tom ? »

Le jeune brun se redressa, passant une main dans sa tignasse sombre. Son regard fit le tour du salon, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il appela une nouvelle fois son frère ; une réponse lui parvint de la cuisine.

« Parce qu'il faut que je me lève en plus... ? » grommela l'adolescent.

S'exécutant, Bill parvint à s'extirper de son coin douillet et alla jusqu'à la cuisine où son frère s'activait visiblement à préparer quelque chose ; une vague sensation de patauger dans les méandres de son esprit l'empêcha de parler tout de suite. Il s'immobilisa dans l'entrée de la pièce, appuyant négligemment son épaule contre le mur ; il se massa les tempes et lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

« Ah. Hallo Bill. » le salua joyeusement son frère. « Bien dormi ? »

« Ouais, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question... » répliqua le brun.

« Je me sens vraiment bien aujourd'hui. Je n'ai presque plus de fièvre, c'est grâce à toi, danke. » sourit de plus belle le guitariste.

« Ah... » répondit simplement le chanteur d'une voix pâteuse. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Deuxième édition. »

« Heu... Ben, à la base, c'était des oeufs sur le plat, mais ça sera des oeufs brouillés finalement. » grimaça son vis-à-vis. « Ça ne te gêne pas ? »

« Nan... » articula Bill. « Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il te faut ? T'as encore vomi cette nuit, je te rappelle... Même que j'ai bien cru que c'était pour moi... »

« T'inquiète pas. » le rassura Tom. « Si ça veut pas rester, ça restera pas. Mais j'ai envie de manger des oeufs aujourd'hui. »

« Ah... »

Bill s'avança d'un pas traînard jusqu'à une chaise et s'y installa, attrapant un pot de nutella neuf, du pain et un couteau ; son jumeau s'en amusa : il y en avait encore un d'entamé dans le salon, mais il ne fallait pas demander à sa moitié de réfléchir de manière censée dès le matin. Le jeune brun avait toujours besoin d'un moment pour se réveiller pleinement, ce qui l'amenait parfois à se badigeonner la main de nutella et à croquer dans une tartine de pain sans garniture ; spectacle qui faisait énormément rire Tom.

« Laisse, je vais t'en faire. »

« Mû ? » demanda son interlocuteur, un morceau de pain nature dans la bouche.

« T'as vraiment du mal à te réveiller, toi. Comment tu fais ? »

Ne s'attendant pas à une quelconque réponse, le guitariste attrapa le couteau et tartina quatre morceaux de pain qu'il déposa devant son frère, ce dernier le remerciant vaguement d'un léger mouvement de tête. Les oeufs étant cuits, Tom les mit dans une assiette qu'il posa sur la table, piquant dedans avec une fourchette ; ce fut à ce moment-là que Bill émergea :

« Ah... ! C'est pas vrai... ! » grogna-t-il en agitant sa main tartinée.

« Oh, Monsieur se réveille ? » ricana son jumeau.

« Tiens ? Tu te sens mieux, toi ? » lança le brun comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois de la journée.

« Ouais. » sourit Tom, amusé. « J'ai fait des oeufs brouillés, si t'en veux... »

« Ah, cool. Danke ! »

Le chanteur alla directement se nettoyer la main et revint pour piquer une bonne part dans l'assiette que son frère avait préparée. Le guitariste le regarda avaler la quasi-totalité du plat avant de lâcher :

« Content que ça te plaise. »

« Beaucoup, danke. »

« Ma part était bonne ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Ta part ? » Bill reporta les yeux sur l'assiette. « Ah... Schuldi... »

« T'as l'air vachement désolé. » commenta son jumeau.

« C'est parce que je ne le suis pas. Mon ventre n'est jamais désolé de rien. » sourit le brun en ingurgitant la dernière bouchée.

« Je vois ça... »

Bill esquissa un nouveau sourire avant d'aller piocher une tranche de jambon dans le frigo, il avait toujours eu une incroyable capacité à pouvoir avaler le matin tout ce qui n'était pas cloué au sol. Le guitariste ne fit aucun commentaire et préféra se rabattre sur les tartines de nutella ; absorbé par sa tâche, il sursauta presque en sentant la main fraîche de son frère se poser sur son front :

« Effectivement, tu n'as presque plus de fièvre... C'est dingue. »

« Une bonne nuit et ça repart. » répliqua fièrement Tom.

« Mouais... Si c'est pour guérir en une nuit, ce n'est pas la peine de tomber malade. » soupira son vis-à-vis.

« Oh, pourquoi ? Tu préférais quand j'étais malade ? » sourit le guitariste.

« Peut-être. »

« Bill ? »

« Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, l'adolescent s'évapora dans le couloir, laissant son jumeau perplexe. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et actionna le jet d'eau, c'était tiède et agréable. Moins que le cocon dans lequel il avait dormi, certes, mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal... Se détendant un peu plus sous l'eau, il entreprit de se laver les cheveux, remarquant au passage leur état :

« Tss... Va falloir que je me calme sur les colorations... Nan, ça serait encore plus moche. »

Il rinça sa tignasse et captura le savon, se frottant énergiquement la peau. Il aurait pu se prélasser des heures sous la douche, mais son frère avait également besoin de prendre la sienne : il sortait d'une crève, inutile de lui piquer toute l'eau chaude. Laissant la place à son jumeau, il s'habilla mais demeura tout de même dans la salle de bain :

« Ça t'ennuie si je reste ? Faut que je me sèche les cheveux... »

« Nan, nan, vas-y. » l'autorisa le châtain en actionnant le jet d'eau. « Ah, tiens, y a encore de l'eau chaude. Miracle ! »

« Gnagnagna. » grimaça Bill en attrapant le sèche-cheveux. « J'aurais mieux fait de tout prendre. »

Tom ne répondit pas. Haussant les épaules, le brun entreprit de faire sécher sa tignasse ; c'était le bon côté de ses cheveux à moitié transformés en paille par les colorations : le processus n'était pas très long. Ceci fait, il les lissa, puis attrapa son petit flacon d'eyeliner, commençant à faire minutieusement le contour de ses yeux.

« Tu te lasses jamais ? » rit son frère en sortant de la douche, une simple serviette autour de la taille.

« J'ai une sale tête sans maquillage. » répondit Bill.

« Merci. » grogna son vis-à-vis.

« On n'a pas le même look. » murmura le brun sans interrompre son travail. « Toi, ça te va bien de ne pas en mettre. Pas moi. »

« Mais si, même sans, je suis sûr qu'au moins la moitié de l'Allemagne veut te passer dessus. »

« Danke... » grimaça le chanteur, tournant la tête vers son jumeau. « C'est très rassurant, vraiment. »

« Sympa l'œil au beurre noir. »

« Tom. »

« Ok, j'arrête. »

Le guitariste se tut, observant sa moitié dessiner le contour de son deuxième oeil ; ça l'amusait de voir l'importance que Bill accordait au maquillage : il devait être aussi obsédé qu'une fille par ces babioles. Il s'approcha et s'appuya au lavabo, à côté de lui :

« Même une fille n'est pas aussi accro. »

« Lâche-moi, Tom. » soupira son vis-à-vis.

« Le prend pas mal, c'était pour rire. » murmura son frère.

« Ouais, ben, à force, ça devient lourd. » répliqua sèchement le brun.

« Ok, ok. Viens me voir quand tu seras mieux luné. »

Sur ce, le châtain se redressa et partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Bill termina rapidement de se maquiller et inspecta son travail à la recherche d'une quelconque imperfection ; qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il soit super minutieux ? Son jumeau l'énervait parfois. Mais... Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort ? Il reposa sa bouteille d'eyeliner et sortit de la salle de bain, se rendant dans la chambre de son guitariste ; ce dernier s'était vêtu d'un jean ample, retenu par une ceinture à mi-fesses, et d'un large t-shirt noir, il attachait ses dreads en queue de cheval haute. Remarquant la présence de Bill, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur qui poussa le brun à détourner le sien :

« Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit... Je le pensais pas vraiment... »

« C'est pas grave. » sourit son frère. « Je sais que c'est lourd d'entendre toujours la même rengaine. C'est moi qui m'excuse. »

« Non, c'est pas ça. » nia le chanteur. « Quand c'est les autres, ça me fait chier, c'est vrai. Mais avec toi, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que j'arrive jamais à trouver une réponse pour te casser, alors ça m'énerve. »

« Désolé de t'énerver. » ricana Tom qui ne pensait visiblement pas ce qu'il disait.

Bill plissa le nez mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, fixant un poster au mur d'un air boudeur. Le guitariste s'en amusa et s'approcha :

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Nein. » soupira son interlocuteur.

« Lügner (menteur). »

Le jeune chanteur pinça légèrement les lèvres mais ne répondit pas, ce qui valait tous les mots du monde ; un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de son frère : il avait vu juste. Il s'approcha et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, ce qui eût pour effet de faire grogner Bill : il n'aimait pas ça.

« Allez, arrête de bouder. »

« Je boude pas. »

« Si, tu boudes. »

« Nein. »

« Si. »

« Nein. »

« Si. »

« Maintenant, oui. »

Tom soupira. Son jumeau pouvait se montrer très mature mais aussi parfaitement gamin ; le problème était qu'il était également passablement rancunier. Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui :

« Je m'excuse, ça te va ? »

« Hn. »

« Bill... »

Il avait exactement les mêmes manières qu'un chat lorsqu'il boudait, à savoir se tenir devant la source de son énervement et tourner la tête sur le côté. C'était si ressemblant que le guitariste laissa échapper un petit rire, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son vis-à-vis ; il leva les mains en signe de capitulation :

« Stop. Je me rends. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire et se détourna pour aller dans sa chambre : il avait gagné. Quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais ce simple sentiment de satisfaction lui suffisait. Il contempla le désordre qui régnait dans sa chambre et soupira : il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait faire ; il se rendit donc au salon où son frère avait repris place dans la canapé et feuilletait le programme télé.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Nein. » lâcha son frère.

« Même pas un film de cul ? » insista-t-il.

« Tu regardes ça, toi ? » s'étonna Tom.

« Nein, je pensais à Georg. Il va s'ennuyer ce soir. » sourit Bill.

« T'es vache. » rit son jumeau. « Mais y en a un, si... »

« Quelle heure ? »

« Je te trouve bien curieux. » sourit malicieusement le guitariste.

« Je me renseigne. » répondit son vis-à-vis sur le même ton, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« C'est ça, ouais. » ricana Tom. « 23h10, canal 23 (2). »

« Danke. »

Bill attrapa son portable qui était resté sur la table et tapota vivement les touches, envoyant un SMS à leur bassiste sous le regard hilare de son jumeau.

« Voilà, il est au courant ! » claironna le brun.

« T'es vraiment un crevard ! » rit le guitariste.

« Mais nan, il me remerciera. » renchérit Bill.

« Tu lui as envoyé quoi ? Parce qu'il a pas le programme télé chez lui... » lui fit remarquer son frère.

« Je l'ai juste informé qu'il y avait un programme culturel intéressant à 23h20 sur le canal 23. » sourit-il.

« 20 ? Mais c'est à 10... » corrigea Tom.

« Oui, mais avec un peu de chance, il tombera sur LE moment et on rigolera bien quand il répondra à mon SMS. »

Les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire en imaginant la tête de leur aîné devant le petit écran, ils eurent besoin d'un bon quart d'heure pour se calmer et s'installèrent plus confortablement afin de pouvoir jouer avec leur console. Leurs parents n'étaient pas là, ils n'avaient pas de répétition, c'était les vacances... Que demander de plus ?

« Nutella ! » Bill se jeta sur le pot resté dans le salon et s'en prépara une tartine sous le regard effaré de son frère.

« Mais t'es un monstre ! »

« Kôa ? »articula le brun, sa proie en bouche.

« T'en bouffes depuis hier. » lui fit remarquer son vis-à-vis.

« Et ? »

« Non, rien... »

Mieux valait ne pas déranger le Bill qui mange. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée plongés dans leurs jeux, se tapant dessus virtuellement, riant aux éclats et savourant ces moments de délire. Ce ne fut qu'un grognement du ventre de Tom qui les tira de leur petit monde de castagne :

- GRAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW -

« Oups. »

« C'était ton ventre, ''ça'' ? » demanda le brun, effaré.

« Ben ouais. » admit son jumeau. « Je ne me gave pas de tartines au nutella, moi. »

« Mouais... » grogna Bill. « Y a du jambon dans le frigo. »

« Super le repas. 'Doit bien y avoir autre chose... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : le châtain partit à l'assaut de la structure frigorifique et l'examina avec la minutie d'un chirurgien. Il haussa bientôt les épaules et alla faire le tour des placards ; son jumeau le regarda faire et esquissa un sourire en le voyant revenir avec une boîte de biscuits apéritifs :

« Tu pouvais te foutre de moi et de mon nutella. »

« Y avait rien qui me tentait. » se justifia le garçon aux dreads.

« Ben voyons. »

Tom haussa les épaules et commença à engloutir son ''repas'', il en proposa tout de même à son frère qui louchait dangereusement dessus. Le paquet fini, ils se firent un dernier combat avant d'arrêter :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Bill.

« J'vais me laver les dents, je pense pas que je mangerais autre chose... »

« C'est vraiment une manie chez toi. » rit le brun.

« Passe une journée à vomir et je te garantis que tu vénèreras ta brosse à dents. » répliqua son interlocuteur.

« Bon, ben, je te suis. »

Les deux garçons se rendirent dans la salle de bain et s'exécutèrent. Le brossage de dents dégénéra rapidement en bataille d'eau, chacun cherchant désespérément à arroser méchamment l'autre : ils ne s'arrêtèrent que trempés jusqu'aux os. Tom attrapa deux serviettes et en jeta une à la tête de son frère avant de s'échapper en courant vers le salon pour aller s'écraser dans le canapé, rapidement suivi de Bill qui prit un malin plaisir à lui sauter dessus dans le but de l'écrabouiller. Ils se chamaillèrent pendant quelques minutes, s'échangeant des petites baffes, des coups dans les côtes et autres attentions toutes aussi charmantes. A bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres, ils se séparèrent et essayèrent de se calmer ; le guitariste se leva :

« Je vais me changer... »

« Ouais, je crois que je vais faire pareil... » acquiesça Bill, admettant qu'il était aussi trempé que son frère.

Le châtain hocha la tête et se rendit dans sa chambre. Son placard lui tendait les bras, il attrapa un jean, un boxer et un t-shirt qu'il passa de suite, fixant son pantalon à l'aide d'une ceinture. Revenant dans le salon, il y trouva son jumeau, vêtu d'un t-shirt ample et d'un caleçon :

« Tu t'es mis en pyjama ? »

« Ouais... » approuva le brun en allumant la télé.

« Et tes bracelets de force, c'est pour faire joli ? » rit Tom.

« Ah... Nein, c'est juste que j'ai oublié de les enlever. » répondit son vis-à-vis.

« Et le canal 23, ça aussi, c'est pour faire joli ? » interrogea le guitariste en désignant la télé.

« J'me cultive. » sourit son jumeau.

« C'est ça. »

Tom se laissa tomber sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les jambes croisées de son frère ; ce dernier baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la télé. C'était une vieille série sans intérêt. Le guitariste observa un moment de silence, puis étouffa un rire qui intrigua son chanteur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nein, rien... Je me souvenais juste d'un truc que m'avait dit quelqu'un. » murmura le châtain en essayant de se calmer.

« Raconte. » s'amusa Bill.

« C'est moche. » sourit Tom.

« Ben, raconte. » insista le brun.

« Ok... Tu connais le point commun entre un lapsus et un cunnilingus ? » demanda son frère.

« Han ? » son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil et réfléchit quelques secondes. « Nan, je vois pas... »

« Dans les deux cas, tu fais une erreur de langue et t'es dans la merde (3). » répondit-il.

« Que... Ah ! Tom ! » s'exclama Bill, le visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût. « T'es ignoble ! »

« 'Pas moi. C'est Gustav qui me l'a racontée. » se défendit son interlocuteur.

« Gustav ? » reprit le brun, écarquillant les yeux.

« Ja. »

« Gustav comme Gustav ? »

« Ja. »

« Gustav notre batteur ? »

« Ja. »

« Gustav-j'ai-une-tête-d'ange-naïf-qui-ne-sait-pas-ce-qu'est-une-histoire-de-cul ? »

« Ja. »

« Chuis choqué... »

« Tu peux. »

Bill plissa le nez et donna une tape sur la tête de son frère qui éclata de rire ; il soupira et secoua négativement la tête, blasé. Une nouvelle grimace se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se repassait l'histoire dans la tête :

« Ah... ! J'aurais pas cru ça de Gustav... »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Tom. « C'est un garçon comme un autre. »

« Nan, c'est Gustav-mère-poule-pure-et-innocente. » rectifia le chanteur.

« Héhé, comme quoi... » sourit son vis-à-vis.

« Argh, j'ai l'image en tête en plus... Bah. » grogna le brun.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as déjà fait à une de tes copines. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Intrigué, Tom releva la tête pour voir son frère, le visage dans la main, le coude sur l'accoudoir, le regard fuyant. Non... ?

« Tu l'as fait à la dernière ? » s'amusa le châtain.

« Tu crois qu'on a passé notre temps à jouer aux mikados ? » grimaça Bill.

« Sérieux ? » un large sourire étirait les lèvres de son jumeau.

« Et alors ? » grogna son interlocuteur.

Le guitariste partit dans un fou rire, exaspérant légèrement son vis-à-vis qui préféra essayer de concentrer son attention sur le générique de la série débile qui défilait à la télévision. Mais visiblement, son frère avait du mal à se calmer, se tenant le ventre en riant ; le brun leva les yeux au ciel pour mieux reporter son attention sur l'écran où passaient des pubs. Tom se redressa finalement, encore à moitié hilare.

« Content de te faire rire... » grommela son jumeau.

« Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi... » articula le châtain.

« C'est ça... » grogna-t-il. « Tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait, toi, peut-être ? »

« Je suis pur et innocent ! » se défendit le guitariste.

« A d'autres. »

« Bon, oui, je l'ai déjà fait. » avoua Tom.

« Hah ! Alors t'as pas de quoi te marrer ! » répliqua Bill.

Son frère esquissa un sourire amusé et se leva pour aller chercher un chewing-gum dans un bocal posé sur le buffet, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun :

« Tu m'en files un ? »

« Y en a plus... » répondit le châtain en revenant sur le canapé, la friandise entre les dents.

Il l'aurait d'ailleurs enfournée si son adorable frangin ne l'avait pas attrapée d'un geste vif pour se l'approprier, ne lui en laissant qu'un centimètre dans la bouche. Tom grogna et se tourna vers son voleur :

« Sagouin. »

« Was ? » demanda innocemment Bill en mastiquant le chewing-gum.

« C'était à moi. » bougonna le guitariste.

« T'as qu'à venir le chercher si t'es pas content. » ricana le brun en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son jumeau prendrait la provocation au pied de la lettre : le châtain s'avança et, attrapant son frère par les épaules, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pris au dépourvu, Bill se rattrapa tant bien que mal au canapé, les yeux exorbités, toutes ses pensées cohérentes balayées comme des morceaux de paille par le vent ; il ne réagit même pas en sentant la langue de son vis-à-vis se glisser dans sa bouche, jouant avec la sienne, pour finalement récupérer son bien. La seule chose qui percuta réellement dans son esprit fut : IL M'EMBRASSE... ! Le musicien se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Et voilà. »

« T-Tom... Warum ? » articula Bill avec difficulté, n'en revenant pas.

« ''Warum'' ? » répéta son jumeau comme s'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de la question. « Tu m'as bien dit ''t'as qu'à venir le chercher'', nan ? »

« Ja, aber... (oui, mais) » souffla le chanteur.

« Ben, voilà, je l'ai récupéré. » répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

« Mais tu m'as embrassé ! » protesta le brun.

« Et alors ? » Tom haussa les épaules. « Dis pas ça comme si je t'avais violé. C'était qu'un petit bisou, t'as déjà embrassé des filles, non ? »

Bill en resta sans voix. Comment ça ''et alors'' ? Son frère allait-il bien ? Cette terrible fièvre de la veille l'avait-elle complètement lobotomisé ? Il fixa son jumeau pendant un long moment, le regardant mastiquer le chewing-gum qui se trouvait dans sa propre bouche à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Le guitariste soupira finalement et croisa son regard :

« Quoi ? T'as jamais embrassé un mec ? »

« Ben... Non... » répondit son vis-à-vis.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... ''Je ne ferais jamais rien avec un garçon''. » se rappela Tom en singeant son frère pendant l'une de leurs interviews. « Ben alors dis-toi que c'était une expérience comme une autre. »

« Han ? » le brun haussa un sourcil.

« Tu disais bien qu'on a qu'une vie et qu'il faut en profiter, non ? » reprit le guitariste.

« Heu, oui... » son frère cherchait visiblement le rapport entre le deux.

« Et tu ne connais pas le dicton qui dit ''il faut tout essayer dans la vie pour ne pas mourir idiot'' ? » demanda le châtain.

Si, il le connaissait, mais pas pour de telles circonstances. Tom leva les yeux au ciel puis les mains en signe d'impuissance et s'extirpa du canapé afin d'aller chercher de quoi boire dans le frigo, laissant son jumeau seul pour accuser le coup : il venait de se faire embrasser, par un garçon, son frère et pour un chewing-gum. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors qu'il se mettait en boule, regardant les images défiler à la télé. Lorsque sa moitié fut de retour, il hésita quelques instants, se remémorant les paroles de son jumeau, avant de murmurer :

« Et toi ? »

« Han ? » le guitariste lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« T'as déjà embrassé un mec ? » demanda-t-il.

« ... Oui. A commencer par toi. » répondit simplement son frère.

« Pardon ? » Bill manqua de tomber du canapé sous le coup de la surprise, son pauvre cœur n'allait pas survivre à la soirée.

« Tu t'en souviens probablement pas. » décréta son jumeau en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. « C'était au nouvel an, t'étais complètement bourré et je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre. Je suppose que t'as voulu me faire un bisou pour me dire bonne nuit mais le fait est que tu m'as quand même roulé une pelle. »

« WAS ? » le brun n'en revenait pas, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Je ne mens pas. » déclara simplement Tom.

« Mais... Tu ne m'as rien dit après... » souffla Bill.

« Ben, non. Tu n'as jamais abordé le sujet et vu que tu t'en souviens pas. » se justifia-t-il. « Ça te choque tant que ça ? »

« Tom, as-tu seulement conscience du nombre de cuites qu'on s'est tapées cette année ? » gémit le chanteur. « Si ça se trouve, j'ai très bien pu embrasser d'autres personnes... ? »

« Nein. » répondit le guitariste, catégorique.

« Han ? »

« J'ai veillé au grain. » sourit le châtain. « On a pris toutes nos cuites ensemble, je te rappelle. »

« Heh ? »

« Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu partager mon frère avec qui que ce soit. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à en sortir un son. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler toutes les informations qui venaient d'être envoyées à son cerveau ; il se recroquevilla un peu, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, ce qui eût pour effet de faire soupirer Tom :

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas pour habitude de sauter sur les gens. »

Bien sûr, il le savait. Mais c'était tellement incroyable. Il se faisait embrasser, son frère lui annonçait qu'il l'avait lui-même embrassé auparavant alors qu'il ne s'en souvenait même pas, il lui avait avoué avoir embrassé des garçons... ça fait beaucoup. Surtout pour une seule soirée. Il ne parvenait même pas à écouter le journal télévisé, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux allèrent presque malgré lui vers son jumeau, il ne le regardait pas, il s'était assis à un bon mètre de lui... Il se surprit à le détailler : ses yeux, ses lèvres, son visage, ses cheveux, son corps... Il n'éprouvait pas du dégoût, non, ni même de la rancune ; il le considérait simplement, remarquant qu'au fond, il était plus choqué par l'idée de ne pas se souvenir qu'il l'avait embrassé au nouvel an que par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Normalement, n'éprouve-t-on pas de la répugnance quand c'est avec son frère ? Et jumeau qui plus est ? Normalement, n'embrasse-t-on pas que la personne autour de laquelle on tourne depuis un moment ? Normalement, n'est-on pas gêné d'embrasser un garçon alors qu'on est hétéro ? Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tournant et retournant ces questions dans sa tête. Pourtant, il avait beau faire, une seule et unique vérité le turlupinait : non, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Bien sûr, ça l'avait choqué sur le coup parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais... Son regard se porta à nouveau sur son jumeau.

Que ferait-il, si on le lui enlevait ? Après tout, il avait toujours eu un sentiment de colère envers ses copines... Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles l'éloignaient de lui. Tom avait-il ressenti la même chose à son égard ? Au fond, il avait toujours eu cette sensation que son frère lui appartenait, qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais c'était normal entre jumeaux... Non... ? Il ne savait plus trop. Tom se leva, le faisant sursauter, il alla dans la cuisine, jeta son chewing-gum et prit la bouteille de coca qu'il restait ; remarquant le regard de Bill, il lui adressa un sourire :

« Je veux regoûter aux bienfaits du coca pétillant. T'en veux ? »

« Heu... Ja, danke. » accepta le brun.

Le guitariste lui tendit la bouteille. Le jeune chanteur se souvint alors de lorsqu'il avait bu au goulot... Il n'avait pas la galle. C'était ce que lui avait dit son frère... Il esquissa un sourire et murmura :

« Tom... Gustav a enlevé le gaz de cette bouteille. »

« Was ? Neeeeeiiiiin... » gémit son jumeau en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. « Je veux du coca normal... ! »

« On n'aura qu'à aller en chercher demain. J'ai trois euro. » proposa Bill. « Georg n'a pas voulu que je le rembourse pour le jambon. »

« Trois euro ? C'est tout ce que t'as ? » s'étonna le châtain.

« 'Me suis acheté un jean vendredi dernier... » expliqua le brun. « J'avais flashé dessus. »

« Quand je dis que t'es pire qu'une fille. » plaisanta son frère. « T'inquiète, il me reste mon argent de poche. »

« Combien ? » l'interrogea son vis-à-vis.

« Dix euro. »

« Ok. »

Bill considéra son jumeau un long moment, cette petite discussion l'avait détendu. Rien n'avait changé, au fond. Ils avaient toujours été aussi proches. Le jeune chanteur se redressa un peu, faisant face à sa moitié ; celui-ci lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du brun :

« Tom... ? »

« Hm ? »

« Embrasse-moi encore. »

L'intéressé le dévisagea avec une surprise non feinte, il cherchait à comprendre ce changement dans le comportement de son frère, mais seul des yeux malicieux lui répondirent. Hésitant, il se rapprocha, se pencha doucement et vint chercher ces lèvres offertes. Elles n'attendaient que lui. C'était le message que lui faisait passer son jumeau, répondant tendrement à son baiser. Tom se rapprocha encore, glissant une main derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis ; Bill frissonna à ce contact, s'avançant un peu plus. Il entrouvrit les lèvres en sentant la langue du guitariste les caresser. Il esquissa un sourire, passant ses bras autour du cou de son frère, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui ; il sentit un bras enlacer sa taille et le rapprocher davantage.

Sans briser leur baiser, le jeune brun se releva et se glissa sur les cuisses du châtain, ce qui n'était apparemment pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. A peine eurent-ils mit un terme à ce baiser qu'ils s'embrassèrent encore, se lovant l'un contre l'autre, savourant la chaleur de leurs corps respectifs, leur proximité, leur présence mutuelle... Bill sentit son bas-ventre s'éveiller, il n'en embrassa que plus son partenaire, conscient de l'excitation qui montait rapidement en lui ; il se pressa un peu plus contre Tom et esquissa un sourire : lui non plus n'était pas des plus calmes à en juger par la forme naissante entre ses jambes. Le guitariste délaissa ses lèvres pour honorer sa mâchoire des siennes, son cou... Le jeune brun laissa échapper un soupir de bien être, savourant ce contact doux et chaud contre sa peau, contrastant avec le froid métallique de son piercing. Il pouvait sentir les mains du châtain glisser dans son dos, effleurant son corps, descendant vers ses fesses ; il aimait ces attentions.

Un bruit strident les tira de leur petit monde. Deux regards prêts à faire fuir des sulfateuses doublées de bazookas se tournèrent vers le téléphone sans fil qui hurlait sur la grande table du salon ; Bill hésita, jeta un regard à son frère qui, de toute évidence, était disposé à le laisser sonner, puis il soupira et se leva. Il attrapa le téléphone et décrocha :

« Hallo ? »

/Ah, Bill ! Hallo ! C'est maman. / l'informa la voix à l'autre bout. /Ta tante m'a appelée pour me dire que Tom n'allait pas bien, mais je n'avais pas mon portable avec moi alors je n'ai eu le message que maintenant. Dis-moi, comment ça va /

« Oh, eh bien... » le brun risqua un coup d'œil vers sa moitié, il s'était levé et regardait ailleurs, tordant ses lèvres dans une moue significative de mécontentement. « Il va bien. La fièvre est tombée et il se porte comme un charme. »

/Oh, alors tout va bien, n'est-ce pas / insista-t-elle.

« Oui, maman, tout va bien. » répondit l'adolescent, fixant son frère.

/Ah bon, tu me rassures, je pensais déjà à rentrer pour voir si ça allait mais si tu me dis que c'est bon alors je reviendrais vendredi, d'accord /

« D'accord. »

Tom poussa un profond soupir et s'écarta du canapé dans le but de s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Bill sentit son cœur manquer un battement et répondit précipitamment :

« Amuse-toi bien, maman, au revoir ! »

Sur ce, il raccrocha et attrapa son frère par le bras, l'empêchant d'avancer. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard mi-irrité mi-interrogateur ; le chanteur prit, comme il put, un air indigné et lança :

« Tu vas pas me planter là, si ? »

Le guitariste le considéra pendant quelques secondes, visiblement laissé perplexe par cette remarque. Son jumeau esquissa un sourire et, le tenant toujours par la main, l'attira à lui ; le châtain se laissa faire, ne refusant visiblement pas de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé, il reprit les lèvres de son compagnon dans un tendre baiser. Bill y répondit sans attendre, préférant ne pas perdre cette occasion qui se présentait à lui. Il sentit tout à coup le rebord en bois verni de la table contre l'arrière de ses cuisses ; troublé, il délaissa la bouche de son frère pour jeter un regard en arrière. Tom esquissa un sourire et, déposant un baiser dans son cou, murmura :

« Pressé ou pas ? »

Le jeune chanteur hésita avant de sourire à son tour et d'embrasser son compagnon en guise de réponse. Son vis-à-vis y répondit avec plaisir, le poussant un peu plus contre la table ; Bill étouffa un hoquet lorsque leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent, aussi désireuse l'une que l'autre. Sentant ses jambes lui faire peu à peu défaut, il s'appuya sur la table, laissant son frère l'allongé sur le bois ; il lui adressa un regard amusé, savourant les attaques que son vis-à-vis exerçait dans son cou et sur la surface de ses clavicules que son t-shirt laissait apparaître. C'était délicieux. Et sentir le corps de son jumeau contre sa virilité ne l'excitait que davantage. Le visage de Tom revint à la hauteur du sien :

« Je pose la question juste au cas où mais... Tu n'as jamais couché avec un mec, pas vrai ? »

« Nein. » avoua Bill.

« Je vois... » il lui retira doucement son boxer, sans geste brusque.

« Tom... »

Inexplicablement, le brun sentit une vague d'angoisse au fond de lui, il déglutit. Non, il n'avait jamais couché avec un garçon, mais plus que ça, l'idée d'être pénétré lui faisait peur, la douleur l'effrayait ; il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, battant soudainement à tout rompre. Son vis-à-vis esquissa un sourire et lui vola un baiser :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, si. J'irais doucement, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tom... » souffla son jumeau.

« Hm ? »

« ... » Bill baissa légèrement les yeux, puis les releva. « Danke. »

Pour toute réponse, le guitariste lui sourit à nouveau et s'agenouilla. Perplexe, le brun le regarda faire ; Tom plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de son chanteur, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension, et entreprit de donner des petits coups de langues sur la virilité dressée de son frère, lui arrachant un hoquet. Bill ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses doigts se crispant sur la table face à cette sensation enivrante qui avait remonté son corps pendant quelques secondes. Rouvrant les yeux, il rencontra le regard espiègle du châtain qui attendait visiblement quelque chose...

« Encore... » chuchota le brun, oubliant d'un seul coup toute sa fierté pour s'adonner un peu plus à ce délicieux plaisir.

Tom esquissa un sourire et reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, y ajoutant des baisers, caressant plus franchement la hampe de son vis-à-vis à l'aide de sa langue, lui extirpant des gémissements sensuels et érotiques. Bill laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, ne cherchant nullement à étouffer les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge au fur et à mesure que son jumeau le comblait ; c'était bon, délicieux, succulent. Chaque effleurement de la langue de son partenaire le faisait frissonner, éveillant un peu plus cette chaleur naissante dans son bas-ventre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le lui faisait, mais le simple fait de savoir que c'était Tom l'excitait davantage, presque jusqu'à un point de non retour.

« Tom... » gémit-il.

L'intéressé leva les yeux pour pouvoir admirer le visage du jeune chanteur, le rougissement de ses joues contrastait énormément avec le contour noir de ses yeux, maquillage qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ; sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et son souffle court presque saccadé ne l'en rendait que plus désirable. Voir ce si joli visage dans un tel état ne lui donnait qu'une envie : le contempler, criant de plaisir et jouissant d'un orgasme sans bornes. Il esquissa un sourire à cette idée et entreprit de prendre la virilité du brun en bouche, lui arrachant un hoquet court et terriblement excitant. Mais il fallait qu'il le pousse plus loin, beaucoup plus loin : entourant le membre de son compagnon d'une main, il y appliqua un lent va et vient, embrassant simplement l'extrémité du bout des lèvres. Sa langue caressa la peau lisse de son gland, titillant joyeusement le sommet de son sexe dressé ; Bill en gémit de plus belle, portant la main à sa bouche pour retenir le flot d'extase de sa voix, son bas-ventre se perdant dans les picotements et la chaleur brûlante qui précèdent la jouissance.

Le guitariste sentit un léger goût amer et écarta son visage, levant les yeux vers celui de son jumeau qui tenta d'étouffer ce gémissement plus puissant que les autres. Il observa avec satisfaction le liquide chaud et blanchâtre qui s'échappait de la virilité de son vis-à-vis et perlait sur ses doigts ; il se releva et, soulevant légèrement le t-shirt de son jumeau, déposa un baiser sur son ventre :

« C'était bon ? »

Bill s'était allongé sur la table, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme saccadé de sa respiration, inspirant les grandes goulées d'air qui semblaient lui faire défaut. Ses yeux fiévreux se figèrent dans les siens et un faible sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Trop... »

« Parfait. »

Sur ce, le châtain se rapprocha un peu plus, noyant son visage dans le coup de sa proie, embrassant cette peau de pêche offerte, vulnérable. Son propre désir commençait à se faire pressant, mais il fallait se montrer patient : une première fois n'était jamais simple et il ne voulait surtout pas faire souffrir son compagnon. Le brun se laissait totalement dominer, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune châtain : cela facilitait grandement sa tâche. Sa main délaissa l'entrejambe de son compagnon pour descendre un peu plus bas, vers l'intimité du chanteur, ce dernier se crispa légèrement ; l'adolescent aux dreads déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou et murmura :

« Je ne vais pas te pénétrer tout de suite, détend-toi. »

« Désolé... » souffla le brun, confus.

« Y a pas de quoi. » le rassura son frère.

Tom lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, laissant à sa langue tout le loisir de caresser ce cou dénudé ; Bill pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, savourant ces attentions. Il frissonna en sentant les doigts humides de son frère caresser l'entrée de son être, doucement, simplement ; ce contact l'angoissa un peu mais, paradoxalement, cela l'apaisait aussi : le guitariste prenait soin de lui, il ne hâtait pas les choses alors que le brun pouvait sentir contre son pied à quel point son vis-à-vis en avait envie. Un nouvel effleurement contre son intimité le fit soupirer de bien être : c'était bon. Le châtain prenait son temps, dessinant du bout des doigts le contour de cette petite porte ; ses lèvres s'amusaient sur une clavicule découverte par le t-shirt. Puis il se redressa pour murmurer à l'oreille de son compagnon :

« Je vais entrer un doigt. »

Le jeune chanteur frissonna, sentant une légère pression se faire contre le rempart de son corps ; le guitariste procédait doucement, avec une lenteur qui en aurait peut-être exaspéré plus d'un, mais il gardait patience, faisant glisser son doigt à l'intérieur de ce cocon brûlant. Il sentit son compagnon se crisper mais n'arrêta pas, le pénétrant de son majeur ; il leva les yeux vers le visage de son jumeau : il avait fermé les yeux et déglutissait.

« Ça va ? »

« Hm. » Bill hocha la tête.

Son vis-à-vis entreprit alors de retirer lentement son doigt, jusqu'à la dernière phalange, puis inversa son mouvement pour s'aventurer une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de son frère. Peu à peu, il le sentit se décrisper ; se penchant, Tom déposa un baiser dans son cou et esquissa un sourire lorsque le brun accentua cette pénétration d'un mouvement de bassin. Sa main libre se glissa sous le t-shirt ample de son chanteur, flattant son torse de douces caresses.

« Bill... » murmura-t-il. « Je vais entrer un deuxième doigt en toi... »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il se crispa à cette nouvelle intrusion, c'était quelque chose d'étrange, mais pas désagréable... Sentir les doigts de son compagnon glisser contre les parois intérieures de son être l'excitait, c'était doux, doux et entêtant. Mais il avait également cette sensation de soif non étanchée, bougeant son bassin dans le but d'accentuer ces caresses et ces sensations. Tom accéléra légèrement le mouvement de ses doigts, arrachant une plainte de plaisir à son frère ; mais ça n'était pas encore assez, il en voulait plus. Il étouffa un gémissement en sentant une troisième intrusion en lui et se cambra légèrement : c'était bizarre, ça ne faisait pas mal, mais peut-être n'en était-ce pas loin, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Les allées et venues que son le guitariste faisait en lui étaient des plus exquis, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fréquemment ; ses doigts crissèrent sur le bois verni de la table lorsqu'il referma les poings, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Le châtain accéléra une nouvelle fois la cadence, le faisant perdre pied :

« T-Tom... ! »

Son coeur battait à la chamade, tambourinant jusque dans ses tempes, son souffle était court et haché, mais il avait l'agréable sensation de planer. Sa semence se répandait doucement sur son ventre. La table lui paraissait tout à coup passablement fraîche, sa respiration dessinant un petit halo de buée sur le verni. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était plus lourde, qu'il lui fallait plus de force pour la tourner ; son regard se plongea dans celui de son jumeau. Tom le considérait tendrement... Bizarrement, malgré sa position et son état, Bill ne ressentait aucune honte, juste une parfaite satisfaction. Il esquissa un sourire, se redressa et embrassa son vis-à-vis qui haussa un sourcil :

« Bill... Je t'ai sucé... »

« Ça, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. » soupira le brun en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Le châtain n'insista pas, répondant au baiser de son compagnon. Sa main descendit à sa propre ceinture, la défaisant sans bruit, sans tintement, puis il s'attaqua à son jean ; ce n'était pas très pratique avec une seule main et en embrassant son jumeau mais il y arriva tout de même sens trop de mal. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et, délaissant les lèvres de Bill, il murmura :

« Mais ce n'est pas encore fini. »

Le jeune chanteur eût un petit rire et hocha la tête, capturant une nouvelle fois la bouche de son frère. Tom l'allongea à nouveau sur la table, préférant cette position ; il passa la main sur le ventre de son vis-à-vis, ramassant cette substance liquide et fort appréciable en de telles circonstances, puis en induisit sa propre virilité.

« Bill... »

« Ja ? »

« Tu me dis si tu as mal, ok ? J'arrêterais. »

« D'accord. »

Le guitariste lui adressa un sourire rassurant et vint chercher ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser, sa main libre vint câliner l'un des tétons de son compagnon, sous son t-shirt ; pendant ce temps, il plaça le sommet de son gland contre l'intimité du jeune brun. Il hésita quelques instants avant de se résoudre à appuyer légèrement, écartant avec douceur l'anneau de chair ; il manqua de perdre le contrôle en sentant cette vive chaleur entourer son membre mais les doigts qui se crispèrent dans le dos de son t-shirt, le gardant ancré à la réalité : c'était la première fois que Bill couchait avec un garçon, il fallait que ça soit en douceur... Se mordant le coin droit de la lèvre, il inspira profondément et reprit son mouvement, une très lente pénétration. Le chanteur eût un hoquet qui l'arrêta : son visage affichait une grimace de douleur et les doigts crispés dans son dos parlaient pour lui. Tom demeura immobile, inquiet :

« Bill, wie geht's ? »

Son jumeau respira profondément mais de manière saccadée, ses yeux menaçaient de pleurer... L'adolescent aux dreads sentit son coeur faire un bond à ce spectacle, il se mordilla la lèvre d'un air coupable et murmura :

« Bill... Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Si tu as mal, dis-le. Je... »

« Ça va. » le coupa l'intéressé en reprenant son souffle. « Ça va aller. J'ai confiance en toi. Ça fait un peu mal... Mais c'est le début, ne ? »

Tom le considéra quelques secondes, encore un peu inquiet, puis esquissa un sourire attendri et déposa un baiser sur la pommette de son vis-à-vis.

« Oui. C'est comme ça au début. » chuchota-t-il. « Bon, j'y retourne... ? »

Bill hocha la tête en souriant, se redressant un tout petit peu pour embrasser son amant. Son amant... Cette pensée le fit sourire de plus belle. Le guitariste reprit sa lente pénétration, observant son chanteur, aussi bien pour l'admirer que pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le brun essayait d'être détendu mais ce n'était pas facile, il lui fallut plusieurs va et vient de son frère en lui pour s'habituer à cette intrusion, délaissant cette idée de douleur pour se repaître de la sensation de plaisir qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Son ouïe capta des sons, des plaintes d'extase, celles-ci le tirèrent encore un peu plus vers le bien être, l'excitant davantage : ses gémissements se muèrent peu à peu en cris au fur et à mesure que son jumeau accélérait le mouvement, se mêlant à ceux qui provenaient de la télévision. Partis de petites vaguelettes, son bien être et son plaisir prenaient des airs de tempête tropicale en lui, pour le bonheur de son amant. Les coups répétés contre ce point sensible, sa prostate, achevèrent de le hisser à travers les cieux :

« T-Tom... ! Je-Je vais... ! »

Sa phrase se ponctua d'un cri plus puissant que les autres, son corps se arquant. Le châtain le suivit rapidement, se laissant aller, pantelant, contre son corps. Tous deux à bout de souffle, les joues rougies, la transpiration perlant le long de leurs corps ; Tom se retira doucement, la respiration encore un peu rapide. Il considéra son frère pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci lui adressa un tendre sourire et murmura :

« Danke... »

Le guitariste laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé, et déposa un baiser sur son front ; son sourire se fit encore plus large lorsqu'il remarqua que Bill avait sombré dans le sommeil. Il rit, se rhabilla convenablement et alla chercher un mouchoir, ceci fait, il entreprit de nettoyer le ventre de son jumeau et lui repassa son boxer. Une fois vêtu, il le prit dans ses bras, remerciant les cieux qu'il ne fasse finalement que ses cinquante kilos, et le porta jusqu'au canapé où il le glissa dans les couvertures. Le brun émit un faible grognement mais ne s'éveilla pas. Tom lui caressa la joue et se releva, il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se lava les mains et se brossa les dents ; retournant dans le salon, il s'adossa un moment au mur, contemplant son frère endormi.

Il était mignon. Beau et mignon. La puissance de son orgasme l'avait terrassé, ce qui fit sourire le châtain ; il se détacha du mur et vint s'asseoir auprès de son compagnon. Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes, dégageant une de ses mèches couleur de nuit de son visage endormi ; il venait de faire l'amour avec son frère, son jumeau... Il en avait fait son amant. Bizarrement, cette pensée n'éveilla rien en lui, si ce n'est un sentiment protecteur envers sa moitié : le double tabou de l'homosexualité et de l'inceste n'était pas facile à porter... Ils devaient en parler ensemble, car il refusait que ça ne soit l'histoire que d'un soir, que tout s'arrête là. Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots à qui que ce soit... Doucement, il se pencha en avant, approchant son visage de celui du jeune chanteur, et murmura à son oreille :

« Ich liebe dich, Bill... »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et s'allongea finalement à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras, veillant sur lui d'une étreinte protectrice et sombrant peu à peu lui aussi dans le monde des rêves...

**OoOoO**

Bill s'extirpa difficilement des brumes de son sommeil, enveloppé dans les couvertures, il se sentait bien, calme et apaisé. Remarquant l'absence de son jumeau, il leva les yeux vers la pendule : il était neuf heures et demie ; ce n'était pas si tard que ça. Se redressant péniblement, le jeune brun laissa échapper un grognement, grimaçant.

De son côté, Tom s'affairait dans la cuisine, préférant s'occuper de la préparation du repas plutôt que de laisser son frère s'en charger. Il esquissa un sourire à la vue de son vis-à-vis : il s'attendait plutôt à le voir se lever aux alentours de midi, mais ne laissa échapper aucun commentaire. Bill passa à proximité de lui, mieux réveillé que la veille, et alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table ; ses dents se serrèrent alors qu'il fermait les yeux et pinçait ses lèvres. Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du jeune guitariste :

« Ouais, je sais... ça fait toujours ça la première fois. »

« Ah... Monsieur est connaisseur. » grogna ironiquement son interlocuteur, essayant d'oublier son postérieur.

« Un peu. » acquiesça son jumeau.

Bill écarquilla les yeux, considérant son frère un long moment, sidéré. Il n'en revenait pas. Cherchant dans son esprit, il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle information ; revenant à lui, il lança :

« Je croyais que t'étais du genre à être toujours dessus... »

« Eh non. » rit Tom. « J'ai quelques fois été à ta place. »

« J'arrive pas à y croire... » souffla le brun. « Avec le caractère que tu as... »

« Dur à avaler, hein ? » sourit de plus belle son vis-à-vis. « Et pourtant, la première fois que j'ai couché avec un mec, j'étais en dessous. »

Le jeune chanteur ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit : il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il peinait à imaginer son jumeau sous le corps d'un autre, gémissant et haletant ; mais cette idée avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant. Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, Bill reporta son attention sur son frère qui préparait des œufs sur le plat, il lui en servit d'ailleurs une assiette.

« Bon appétit. » lança le garçon aux dreads.

« Tom... » appela doucement son frère.

« Ja ? »

« Heu... Nein, rien, oublie. »

Le guitariste haussa un sourcil, lui lançant un regard suspicieux, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus : son jumeau était suffisamment grand pour faire partager ses pensées sans qu'il ait à lui soutirer sous la torture. Ils mangèrent en silence, celui-ci étant simplement brisé par le bruit des couverts contre les assiettes ; le petit déjeuner englouti, Tom ramassa la table et fit la vaisselle sous le regard songeur de son chanteur. Bill demeura pensif un long moment avant de se lever et d'aller s'affaler dans le canapé, au milieu des couvertures, son jumeau alla rapidement le rejoindre.

« On se fait une partie ? » proposa le brun, peu motivé.

« Ça me tente pas spécialement... » soupira le guitariste.

Les deux adolescents fixaient la console de jeux d'un air perdu, ennuyés. C'était les vacances, certes, mais ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour occuper leur temps libre. Le châtain s'extirpa du canapé pour se rendre au buffet, tirant les tiroirs un à un, il revint au bout de quelques minutes, un paquet de cartes en main :

« On se fait un pouilleux massacreur ? »

« A deux ? » s'étonna Bill.

« Bah, pourquoi pas... »

Les deux garçons s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et entamèrent une partie. Mais très vite, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : en plus de se démolir les mains, ce qui n'était pas génial pour Tom, ils s'ennuyaient ferme. L'été s'était bien installé et la température pouvait grimper très haut dans la journée, plongeant les gens dans une profonde lassitude : trop chaud pour dormir et trop chaud pour bouger. C'était l'enfer. Le chanteur allait déclarer forfait lorsque la sonnerie de son portable s'éleva, il alla jusqu'à la table du salon et décrocha.

Le guitariste en profita pour ranger les cartes, n'ayant nullement envie de poursuivre cette partie qui était des plus ennuyeuses. A peine eût-il remit le paquet dans le tiroir où il l'avait trouvé que son jumeau vint le chercher :

« C'était David. On a rendez-vous à 15h, donc Georg passe nous prendre à 14h30. »

« Ah... Ok. » approuva le châtain, heureux à l'idée d'occuper son après-midi.

« On a le temps... » murmura Bill. « C'est dur d'être en vacances. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » grommela son frère en s'allongeant dans le canapé, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Faudrait trouver de quoi s'occuper... » souffla le brun.

« Toute proposition est la bienvenue. »

Le jeune chanteur se retint de faire une grimace : il n'en avait aucune idée et son jumeau ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, pensif ; que pouvaient-ils bien faire pour s'occuper en attendant le rendez-vous ? Une idée lui vint, il esquissa un sourire et se pencha sur son frère :

« Action, chiche ou vérité (4) ? »

« Hein ? » son vis-à-vis le considéra un moment, comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sens de ces mots.

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? » répéta Bill.

« Hm... Vérité. » répondit le guitariste, méfiant.

« Tu as eu mal la première fois ? » demanda le brun.

« ... Oui. » murmura Tom. « Je savais pas trop comment ça se passait, j'étais pas vraiment prêt et lui croyait que je l'avais déjà fait. »

« Aïe... » commenta le chanteur dans une mimique compatissante.

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? » lança le châtain.

« Vérité. » lâcha Bill.

« Ça t'a plu hier soir ? »

Cette question fit naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune brun qui hocha la tête : oui, ça lui avait beaucoup plu, même s'il avait eu un peu mal, Tom l'avait ménagé et ce simple geste réchauffait le cœur de l'adolescent. Son jumeau avait toujours pris soin de lui et ça ne changerait jamais. Il poursuivit sur leur lancée :

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

« Action. » répondit le guitariste.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Le jeune châtain esquissa un sourire amusé et se redressa, il s'approcha de son compagnon pour venir sceller ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Bill frissonna à ce contact, fermant les yeux, il aimait sentir la langue de son jumeau chercher la sienne, son souffle chaud contre sa joue... Il se redressa à son tour et enlaça le cou de Tom, l'attirant contre lui, l'embrassant plus passionnément ; ce dernier se laissa faire, heureux de voir son vis-à-vis prendre autant d'initiatives. Il rompit néanmoins le baiser et sourit :

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

« Action... » grogna le brun, mécontent que son frère ait mis fin à ce moment de tendresse.

« Viens, on va prendre notre douche ensemble. »

Bill haussa un sourcil : c'était quoi cette ''action'' ? Il soupira et hocha la tête, attrapant la main que Tom lui tendait pour l'aider à se lever ; il le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller. Mais quelque chose accrocha son regard : après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, il avait du mal à voir le corps nu de son jumeau autrement que désirable ; il se sentit déglutir à cette pensée et détourna les yeux pour terminer de se dévêtir. Le guitariste entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet, l'eau n'était pas longue à chauffer, ce qui était plutôt agréable ; remarquant que son frère tardait, il jeta un coup d'œil : le brun était devant la douche mais semblait passablement indécis :

« Bill ? Wie geht's ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Ah... Heu... Ja, danke. » répondit son vis-à-vis, visiblement tendu.

« Aber (mais) ? » l'incita à poursuivre son guitariste.

« Aber... Ich... Nein, c'est rien. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il se glissa dans la douche, derrière son frère contre lequel il alla se blottir ; il se sentait stupide : ce simple contact le faisait rougir, il le sentait. C'était idiot, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, à chaque instant... Mais après ce qu'ils avaient fait, il avait du mal à se sentir totalement à l'aise, honteux de désirer son jumeau à ce point. Il sursauta, surpris, en sentant son vis-à-vis se retourner et les lèvres de sa moitié capturer les siennes, puis répondit à ce baiser. Dans un sens, ce geste le rassurait. Tom s'écarta doucement et murmura :

« C'est à toi. »

« Ah, oui. Heu... Action, chiche ou vérité ? » se reprit le jeune chanteur.

« Vérité. »

Vérité ? Que pouvait-il bien lui demander ? Il se creusa la tête pendant quelques secondes, cherchant désespérément une idée, puis il demanda :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as... Aimé hier ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. » répondit son jumeau. « Bien plus que tout ce que j'avais fait avant... Parce que c'était toi. »

Bill se sentit rougir violemment, fixant son vis-à-vis avec de grands yeux. Ça lui faisait plaisir, bien sûr, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que de simples mots puissent le toucher à ce point ; jamais il ne s'était senti aussi important pour quelqu'un... Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Danke. »

« Bitte. » Tom tira la langue. « Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

« Chiche... » rit le brun.

« ... De le faire ici ? »

La question prit le jeune chanteur de court : ici ? Dans la douche ? Il hésita, déglutissant difficilement, ne sachant que répondre. Le châtain attendit patiemment, puis, voyant que son interlocuteur était devenu muet, il murmura :

« Tu as peur ? »

« N-Nein, aber... » bafouilla son vis-à-vis. « Dans la douche ? »

« Tu comprenais autre chose par ''ici'' ? » répliqua moqueusement son jumeau, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. « Y a la place... (5) »

Bill ne sut que dire. Ses yeux allèrent de droite à gauche, un peu affolés, il ne savait pas, ça allait trop vite. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son frère se l'appropria, l'embrassant tendrement ; le jeune brun ne put résister et y répondit sans attendre. L'eau tiède coulait sur leurs corps, les glissant dans un agréable milieu aux aspects intimes ; le jeune chanteur laissa échapper un soupir en sentant les mains de son jumeau flatter ses hanches, ses côtes. Il appréciait ce contact, les doigts de son frère calleux à cause de sa guitare, une sensation à la fois douce et légèrement râpeuse, glissaient sur sa peau comme lorsque l'on caresse de la soie. N'écoutant plus que son corps et ses envies, le jeune brun glissa ses bras autour du cou de Tom pour approfondir leur baiser, l'embrassant encore et encore, s'amusant du léger tintement lorsque leurs piercings se rencontraient.

Le jeune chanteur frissonna, savourant l'avancée de son jumeau qui passait de sa bouche à sa mâchoire, caressant des lèvres la peau sensible de son cou ; il pencha la tête sur le côté afin de lui en faciliter l'accès. Le souffle chaud du guitariste glissait jusqu'à ses clavicules, dans un ruisseau d'air délicieux.

« C'est à toi... » murmura Tom.

« Hmm... Action, chiche ou vérité ? » articula Bill, le visage relevé et les yeux fermés en une mimique de bien être.

« Action. » répondit malicieusement son vis-à-vis.

« Heu... »

Que demander ? Il fallait trouver quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement simple avec les délicieuses attentions de son jumeau. Il étouffa un soupir, se blottissant un peu plus contre Tom pour savourer sa chaleur corporelle ; il sentit son entrejambe entrer en contact avec les hanches du guitariste, elle trahissait son plaisir et son envie...

« Alors ? » souffla Tom, glissant une main sur le postérieur de son vis-à-vis, l'attirant une nouvelle fois contre lui.

Ce geste remit leurs corps en contact, arrachant au jeune brun un hoquet à l'intonation excitante à l'oreille de son frère. Relevant la tête vers lui, Tom eût le plaisir de constater que les joues de son jumeau s'étaient joliment teintées de rose et que son regard s'était fait fiévreux d'un désir mal contenu. Pourtant, malgré cela, Bill parvint à formuler son souhait :

« Suce-moi... »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent aux dreads, ses yeux malicieux observant le visage de son jumeau, de minces ruisselets d'eau perlant le long de son visage et de son corps. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, son genou rencontrant le carrelage blanc de la douche, et glissa son bras autour de sa taille ; de son autre main, il entama de légères caresses sur le membre de son leader, lui extirpant une plainte étouffée. L'admirant encore quelques instants, se repaissant des lignes finement dessinées de son corps, il entrouvrit la bouche, apposant ses lèvres contre le sommet de cette virilité dressée. Bill eût un sursaut à ce contact, étouffant un nouveau gémissement en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, l'autre se glissant derrière lui dans le but de s'appuyer à quelque chose si ses jambes lui faisaient défaut. Mais Tom ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches, l'attirant plus brusquement vers lui.

Le jeune chanteur ne put réprimer un hoquet en sentant son membre si violemment immergé dans une chaleur à la fois douce et humide ; ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa mâchoire, son autre main agrippant les cheveux de son jumeau. Tom s'amusa à faire danser sa langue le long de cette érection offerte, souriant en sentant les doigts de son vis-à-vis enserrer ses dreads. Chaque allée et venue était un peu brusque, le guitariste s'aidant de son bras autour de la taille de son frère pour le ramener vers lui ; Bill crut à plusieurs reprises que ses jambes tremblantes allaient le trahir, mais c'était sans compter le bras qui le ceinturait.

« T-Tom... ! » gémit-il.

L'intéressé sembla sourd à ces appels, s'amusant des plaintes de son compagnon. Le jeune brun étouffa un hoquet en sentant les doigts de son jumeau appuyer sur son intimité, écartant sans mal l'anneau de chair pour se glisser dans cette chambre brûlante, entamant un mouvement de va et vient en lui.

« Haa... ! Tom... ! » articula-t-il.

Le guitariste retira sa bouche du membre fièrement dressé, levant ses yeux noisette vers le visage de son frère : il était mignon. Esquissant un sourire, il donna des petits coups de langue sur son sexe, puis immobilisa ses doigts avant de murmurer :

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

Bill ouvrit des yeux incrédules. Le connard ! Il avait osé ! Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il donna une tape sur la tête de son interlocuteur qui se contenta de sourire de plus belle ; puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il lâcha :

« Action. »

« Ok. » le sourire de l'adolescent aux dreads s'agrandit. « Allonge-toi par terre. »

Les yeux du chanteur s'écarquillèrent : s'allonger ? A même le carrelage ? Il adressa un regard interrogateur à son jumeau qui lui répondit par un sourire malicieux et plein de sous-entendus, retirant ses doigts de son intimité ; soupirant à nouveau, il s'assit à même le sol et remercia intérieurement l'eau tiède d'avoir réchauffé le carrelage. Tom posa une main sur son torse, le poussant peu à peu à s'allonger, puis passa une jambe au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur son bassin ; leurs regards se croisèrent. Bill esquissa un sourire amusé et souffla :

« Action, chiche ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. » répondit le guitariste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? » le questionna le brun.

« L'amour. » répliqua le châtain en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. » grogna Bill.

« Oui, mais tu as mal formulé ta question. » ricana Tom en se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Le chanteur se mordilla les lèvres, étouffant un soupir lorsqu'il sentit la main de son jumeau effleurer sa virilité, son corps s'arqua légèrement à cette sensation ; le châtain esquissa un sourire, accentuant ses caresses sur cette partie si sensible de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant des gémissements, douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

« Chante... » chuchota-t-il en déposant des baisers dans son cou. « Chante encore... »

Bill déglutit, parvenant mal à conserver son calme, ses doigts se crispèrent dans l'eau qui coulait, fermant les poings, son cœur battait à la chamade. Chaque effleurement des lèvres de son compagnon le faisait frissonner et ses doigts l'envoûtaient, le brun sentait ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières : c'était délicieux. Tom donna un léger coup de langue juste en dessous de son oreille, lui extirpant un gémissement plaintif regorgeant de plaisir.

« Hey, Süβ (''mignon'', terme de drague)... » souffla-t-il.

« W-was ? » articula son jumeau sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Retiens-toi. »

Les deux lacs noisette se rouvrirent, posant un regard fiévreux et interrogateur à son vis-à-vis ; Tom souriait toujours d'un air malicieux, il se redressa lentement, prenant appui sur ses genoux repliés de chaque côté de son compagnon afin de se soulever. Sa main glissa jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son frère pour se positionner correctement.

« Tom... » commença le brun, abasourdi.

En guise de réponse, le guitariste leva les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure ; le jeune chanteur retint son souffle, fasciné par ces yeux, ce léger sourire. Il observa sa lente descente, un hoquet lui échappa en sentant le sommet de son membre rencontrer l'intimité du jeune châtain, sa bouche s'ouvrit ensuite sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à franchir la barrière de sa gorge, submergé par une sensation à la fois brûlante et délicieuse qui englobait peu à peu sa virilité. Tom avait fermé les yeux et relevé la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans une moue de plaisir ; l'adolescent aux dreads laissait échapper des soupirs et des plaintes aux intonations purement érotiques, s'abandonnant à cet instant de luxure et savourant ces allées et venues en lui.

« Tom... ! » gémit Bill.

Le jeune brun sentit les mouvements de son frère s'accélérer, perdant littéralement pied. Plus rien n'existait, juste cette sensation enivrante et son corps ardent, ce va et vient sur cette partie si sensible de son être. Son corps s'arqua plus brutalement, accompagné de leurs cris, ceux-ci se mariant parfaitement ; jamais Bill n'avait ressenti pareille sensation, il en était sûr. L'eau qui tombait sur eux leur semblait tout à coup aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin, mais cela leur importait peu ; Tom se soulevait et retombait doucement au rythme de leurs plaintes. Leurs cris devinrent plus puissants encore jusqu'à ce que les deux garçons se crispent violemment, se tendant au possible. Le guitariste tomba en avant, ses mains prenant appui de chaque côté de la tête de son frère, ses bras tremblants le soutenant, pantelant ; l'eau perlant sur leurs corps et leurs visages leur donnait l'impression d'être leur transpiration, ils avaient si chaud, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient.

Bill sentit son vis-à-vis se relever, une sensation froide englobant son membre, puis Tom s'allongea à côté de lui, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration ; tournant la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau et le guitariste esquissa un sourire :

« Alors ? »

« J'en peux plus... » souffla le brun, un sourire étirant ses lèvres aussi.

« C'était bon, au moins ? » le taquina le châtain.

« J'ai joui deux fois sans même sortir de toi, doof (crétin). » rit le chanteur.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, se remettant de ces quelques minutes intenses ; Tom se redressa et attrapa le savon, le passant délicatement sur la peau de son jumeau tout en lui adressant un regard et un sourire tendre. Ils se lavèrent et le guitariste arrêta l'eau en riant :

« M'man va hurler, la facture d'eau va être énorme. »

« Ouais, mais ça aussi, c'était énorme. » répliqua Bill en tirant la langue.

Ils partirent dans un nouveau fou-rire, puis le châtain entreprit de faire sécher ses dreads, les enroulant dans une serviette ; en prenant une autre, il se sécha entièrement et s'habilla, s'occupant ensuite de ses cheveux. Lançant un regard en direction du réveil posé près du miroir, il poussa un soupir de soulagement : ils avaient encore le temps, un peu plus d'une heure ; il allait sortir de la pièce lorsque le cri strident de son frère le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et voulut savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel hurlement d'horreur ; Bill était juste derrière, habillé, les cheveux encore mouillés, une mine horrifiée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta le châtain.

« Je... J'ai plus d'eyeliner... ! » gémit le chanteur.

Le guitariste en resta bouche bée, les bras ballants, incrédule. Il soupira et esquissa un sourire à la vue de son jumeau complètement paniqué ; il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux :

« Hey, c'est pas grave... T'es très bien sans, je t'assure. »

« Non, je peux pas, faut que j'en mette... » murmura Bill, retournant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur les étagères. « Il doit bien y en avoir un par-là. »

« Bill... » appela son frère. « T'exagère pas un peu, là ? »

L'intéressé lui adressa un regard interdit puis légèrement peiné et il s'excusa de s'emporter pour cela. Tom écarquilla les yeux, surpris de constater à quel point son vis-à-vis pouvait changer lorsqu'il n'avait pas son maquillage ; bien sûr, il l'avait souvent vu sans, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce changement qui, cette fois, était important : l'idée de retrouver les autres sans rien sur le visage semblait le mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise. Bill se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux balayant le bazar qu'il venait de mettre dans la salle de bain ; le guitariste lâcha un soupir et sourit, posant sa main sur son épaule :

« Je vais aller t'en acheter, t'inquiète. »

Le regard que son frère lui adressa le fit sourire de plus belle : c'était comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que leur groupe venait de battre tous les records de vente. Cette pensée l'amusa, il sortit de la pièce et alla prendre son porte-monnaie ; il y avait un magasin non loin où Bill allait souvent faire ses courses : il y trouverait sûrement son bonheur. Il sortit de la maison et traversa trois rues avant de se rendre sur une petite place où les magasins s'agglutinaient ; avisant celui qui était plus à même de lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin, il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Une forte odeur de parfum lui assaillit les narines, manquant de le faire éternuer, il plissa les yeux en retenant sa respiration quelques secondes puis se lança. Les rayons étaient de toutes les couleurs, il y en avait décidément pour tous les goûts (sauf le sien), s'avançant un peu plus, il trouva sans trop de mal l'étalage d'eyeliner, mais à la vue des petits flacons, un doute l'assaillit : lequel son frère utilisait-il ?

Il essaya, pendant quelques secondes, de se remémorer la forme, la couleur, le nom... Mais c'était vain. Il passait plus de temps à contempler son jumeau qu'à reluquer son flacon de maquillage ! Poussant un profond soupir, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro du jeune chanteur ; ce dernier décrocha au bout de deux tonalités :

/Hallo /

« Ah, Bill, hier ist Tom. » annonça son vis-à-vis. « Je t'appelle au sujet de ton eyeliner... »

/C'est un flacon noir avec une espèce de petite bande pailletée et des étoiles juste en dessous du bouchon. / l'informa le brun.

« Alors... » les yeux noisette parcoururent le rayon. « Noir pailleté, noir pailleté... Là ! J'ai trouvé. »

/Bon, ben, bis gleich (à tout de suite). /

« Attend ! » s'exclama Tom.

/Was /

« Waterproof ou non ? »

Un moment de silence régna avant que Bill n'éclate de rire, le châtain grommela en attendant que son jumeau veuille bien se calmer ; ceci fait, il obtint sa réponse :

/Pas de waterproof. Danke. /

« Ok. Bis gleich. »

L'adolescent attrapa le petit flacon et se rendit à la caisse, retenant de justesse une remarque sarcastique sur le prix du maquillage : six euro soixante pour une petite bouteille d'eyeliner, c'était cher payé. Fourrant son achat dans sa poche, il retourna chez lui au pas de course pour retrouver son jumeau qui lui sauta littéralement au cou :

« Danke ! »

« Bitte. » sourit Tom. « Allez, va te pomponner. »

« Tout de suite ! » claironna le jeune chanteur.

Le châtain esquissa un sourire amusé et observa son frère : on sentait qu'il avait l'habitude, soulignant adroitement son œil gauche, remplissant la surface de sa paupière, attaquant l'autre œil et renouvelant les mêmes gestes avec une certaine aisance. Il se retourna finalement vers son jumeau, souriant fièrement et affichant son travail terminé :

« Alors ? »

« Impeccable. » répliqua son vis-à-vis.

Le sourire du jeune brun s'élargit, attendrissant son interlocuteur qui s'approcha et lui vola un baiser. Face au regard interrogateur de son compagnon, le guitariste s'écarta, malicieux :

« T'étais trop mignon comme ça. »

Bill s'en amusa et tira la langue. Il appréciait cette proximité avec son frère, bien que le fait d'être jumeaux les rende déjà très proches, il se sentait plus que jamais près de lui. Il alla se blottir contre sa moitié et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, savourant la douce chaleur de ce corps contre le sien et sentant leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson ; le guitariste lui répondit sans attendre, s'empressant de goûter à nouveau à l'un de ces instants privilégiés. Chacun avait déjà eu des aventures, des flirts, ça n'avait rien de nouveau ; et pourtant... Il y avait un plus. Un sentiment de plénitude qui n'avait jamais été aussi présent qu'à cet instant. C'était ainsi que le ressentait le jeune chanteur. Il tressaillit en devinant les doigts de son jumeau glisser sur ses flancs, caressant doucement sa peau, c'était délicieux ; il n'en approfondit que davantage leurs baisers, adossant son frère au mur du couloir.

Plus rien n'existait, tout semblait soudainement si simple, trop pour que l'on y prête attention. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Sans mot dire, ils se décollèrent du mur et marchèrent, se rendant dans le salon ; là, Bill attendit patiemment que Tom s'assoie dans le canapé pour s'y allonger, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas spécialement à la télé que le guitariste venait d'allumer, même si leurs yeux y étaient rivés, ils ne sentaient que leur chaleur corporelle mutuelle. Le châtain glissa distraitement une main dans les cheveux bruns de son jumeau, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches rebelles.

« T'as des cheveux épouvantables. » déclara-t-il sans baisser les yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de tes dreads ? » murmura l'intéressé, scrutant toujours le poste.

Le guitariste esquissa un sourire, caressant toujours la chevelure de son frère. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se taquiner mutuellement, étant parfois arrivés à se disputer cruellement, mais ils s'adoraient. Le bruit strident de la sonnette les sortit de leur petit monde :

« Ah... ça doit être Georg. » lâcha Tom.

« Hm... » approuva le chanteur. « Allez, debout. »

« Pressé d'aller bosser ? Si t'étais comme ça pour nos études. » plaisanta le châtain.

« Chanter, c'est la seule chose que j'ai toujours eue jusqu'à présent. »

Le guitariste, surpris du ton soudainement sérieux de son jumeau et amant, le considéra sans rien dire, apparemment interdit ; mais Bill se reprit, souriant comme il savait si bien le faire, et fit un clin d'œil à son vis-à-vis :

« Mais j'étais stupide de croire ça : toi, tu étais toujours là. »

Tom sourit et hocha la tête, alla dans sa chambre chercher sa guitare, puis revint, attrapa la main de sa moitié et l'entraîna vers la porte où leur bassiste semblait s'impatienter vu les sonneries répétées. Il ne fut pas mécontent de les voir :

« Ah, quand même ! Je me suis demandé si vous ne vous étiez pas saoulé la goule au point de pas pouvoir vous réveiller. » s'exclama leur aîné.

« Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. » rit l'adolescent aux dreads.

« Nous, on sait s'arrêter. » renchérit son frère, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est ça, vous voulez qu'on reparle du nouvel an ? » grogna le bassiste.

Sur ces quelques mots, il se détourna pour aller vers sa voiture, ne remarquant pas le regard entendu que les jumeaux échangèrent : Georg n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce jour-là, Tom ayant pris soin de ne pas en parler. Les deux garçons suivirent donc leur aîné et grimpèrent dans la voiture qui devait les mener au studio, faisant une nouvelle fois grommeler le bassiste en montant tous les deux à l'arrière.

« A peine l'impression de faire le taxi... »

En guise de réponse, les deux frères lui adressèrent un large sourire qui ne fit que le faire grogner un peu plus. Les adolescents passèrent tout le trajet à rire en se racontant des blagues, les derniers potins du voisinage, les émissions de télé... Bill fut d'ailleurs surpris une fois arrivés devant le studio lorsque Georg lui donna un sévère coup sur la tête :

« Aïeuh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

« C'est ça, joue les innocents. » gronda le bassiste.

« Mais j'ai rien fait ! » protesta le jeune chanteur en se massant le cuir chevelu.

« A d'autres. Je vous retiens, toi et ton putain de texto. »

Le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi parlait son ami, ce fut le sourire amusé de son jumeau qui lui rappela son texto de la veille ; ils éclatèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers leur aîné :

« Alors ? » lança Tom. « C'en était où ? »

« Moi, je voulais juste te rendre service... » murmura Bill d'un air innocent.

« Vous êtes cons. » soupira leur ami. « Ma mère était là. Je me suis senti con quand j'ai allumé la télé. »

Les deux jumeaux s'esclaffèrent, partant dans un fou-rire qu'ils n'arrivaient visiblement pas à contrôler. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le grand bâtiment, allant retrouver leurs connaissances :

« David ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en courant vers leur manager.

« Les jumeaux ! » répondit celui-ci. « Alors ? Comment ça va ? Tu te sens mieux, Tom ? »

« Ja ! » répliqua fièrement l'intéressé. « Il en faut plus pour me détruire ! »

« C'est comme les cafards, ça revient toujours. » rit Bill.

David les regarda se chamailler, amusé ; il aimait bien ces deux garçons dont la joie de vivre était communicative, les considérant comme des petits frères. Tapant dans ses mains, il ramena les deux chenapans à l'ordre et leur indiqua la porte qu'ils devaient emprunter :

« Gustav vous attend. » les informa-t-il.

« Maman Gustav ! » s'exclamèrent les deux frères en riant, se précipitant à sa rencontre.

« Dis, David... Ils ont bien 17 ans, hein ? » soupira Georg.

« Théoriquement, ils ne les auront que début septembre...(6) » sourit le manager.

« Je ne te savais pas si méticuleux. » ricana le bassiste.

« Je suis toujours méticuleux lorsqu'il s'agit de vous. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et alla rejoindre ses comparses. Bill et Tom taquinaient déjà le pauvre batteur qui ne savait visiblement plus trop où donner de la tête : le sourire empli d'espoir qu'il adressa à son aîné était plus que parlant. Mais, au grand désespoir de Gustav, Georg ne bougea pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, préférant s'intéresser à sa basse ; au regard du batteur, ce n'était que partie remise. Une nouvelle fois, David vint mettre fin à la joyeuse pagaille qui régnait :

« Bon, les garçons, un peu d'attention. »

Heureusement, les deux monstres se disciplinaient rapidement, même si un large sourire espiègle ornait toujours leurs visages. Leur manager reprit :

« Alors... Vous savez qu'on va organiser un concert à Paris pour le 28 septembre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » acquiesça le petit groupe.

« Cool. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il va falloir travailler. Je compte sur vous pour arranger un peu vos morceaux : les fans ne viennent pas écouter le CD en groupe, il faudrait faire quelques changements, ok ? »

« Pas de problème. » approuva Tom. « On n'a plus qu'à établir la liste des musiques(7) qu'on va jouer et puis on modifiera les morceaux au fur et à mesure. »

« Est-ce que je fais des modifs aussi côté paroles ? » demanda Bill.

« Si tu sens que c'est nécessaire, pourquoi pas, mais il faut que ça reste proche de la chanson d'origine. Tu comprends ? » murmura David.

« Ok. Pas de souci. » le jeune brun se tourna vers ses amis. « Je pense qu'on peut déjà dire qu'on jouera ''Schrei'' et ''Durch den Monsum'', ne ? »

« Ouais. » Georg hocha la tête. « C'est les deux morceaux qui plaisent le plus. »

« Moi, je serais bien partant pour ''Jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei''. » opina Gustav.

« Et moi pour ''Freunde Bleiben''. » sourit Tom.

Le manager s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise, considérant ses petits protégés d'un air amusé et attendri : ils ressemblaient souvent à de jeunes chiens fous mais dès qu'il fallait travailler, ils savaient se montrer sérieux et professionnels. C'était un côté qui lui plaisait bien chez eux. Il les laissa à leur débat, rejoignant l'ingénieur du son qui se trouvait à côté du studio ; il pensait pouvoir discuter autour d'un café tout en observant le petit groupe progresser. De leur côté, les garçons se mirent au travail :

« Bon, on commence par ''Durch den Monsum'' ? » les interrogea Bill.

« J'suis pour. » approuva Tom.

« Pareil. » acquiesça Georg.

« J'vous suis. » sourit Gustav.

Les adolescents se mirent en place, faisant les derniers réglages avant de commencer : le jeune châtain lança un coup d'œil en direction du batteur qui hocha la tête ; la guitare et la batterie se mirent à chanter, leurs sons se mariant parfaitement. De l'autre côté de la vitre, David balançait doucement sa tête au rythme de la musique ; il sourit au bout d'une minute et quelques, lorsque Bill interrompit le morceau :

« Tom, tu pourrais essayer de jouer ce passage un peu plus aigu pour voir ? »

« Sûr. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les trois musiciens reprirent quelques notes plus tôt et le jeune guitariste s'exécuta, accompagnant la voix de son jumeau ; ils jouèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant que le chanteur n'arrête à nouveau la musique :

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

« C'est pas mal... » admit Tom.

« On pourrait rajouter quelques notes, non ? » proposa Georg.

« Ouais, mais après ça risque de casser le rythme, non ? » objecta Gustav.

« C'est le risque... » murmura le guitariste. « Mais on pourrait en remplacer quelques unes et dans ce cas, en rajouter une ou deux de temps à autre. Ne ? »

« Tu as déjà une idée ? » demanda son jumeau.

« Possible. » répliqua son vis-à-vis en haussant les épaules et se penchant sur sa guitare.

Et la musique s'éleva à nouveau dans le studio. Le manager les observait toujours, un sourire empli de fierté étirant ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ingénieur du son qui lui tendait son café :

« Fier de tes petits protégés ? »

« Et comment. » répondit-il. « Vois comme ils sont efficaces... »

« Sûr que c'est des petits génies dans leur genre. » approuva l'homme. « T'as eu le bon feeling quand tu les as choisis. »

« Ouais. » sourit David. « Mais c'est normal : à ce moment-là déjà, ils jouaient comme des chefs. »

Les modifications se faisaient lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient sur la mélodie. Au bout d'une heure et demie de travail, ils s'arrêtèrent un peu, marquant une pause ; Tom sortit de la salle, serrant et desserrant ses doigts douloureux. Arrivé dans un couloir désert, il esquissa un sourire en sentant deux bras le ceinturer et quelqu'un se nicher contre son dos ; il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son leader et frangin. Posant ses mains sur celles de son vis-à-vis, il caressa tendrement cette peau à peine plus claire que la sienne, s'amusant à y faire naître la chair de poule ; un petit rire le poussa finalement à se retourner pour faire face à son jumeau. Bill affichait un sourire radieux, celui qu'il savait si bien faire... N'y résistant pas, le jeune guitariste s'approcha un peu plus et s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant sans retenue. Son chanteur se laissa aller à ce moment de tendresse, lui rendant son attention.

Tom glissa ses bras au niveau de la taille de son compagnon, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, leurs corps se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Ils aimaient tous deux cette sensation de chaleur qui les englobait, une plénitude agréable, presque jouissive. Echangeant un autre baiser, Bill poussa son jumeau contre le mur, sentant lui aussi la virilité de son vis-à-vis réagir contre le haut de sa cuisse, quelque chose d'à la fois amusant et excitant : il savait que son entrejambe faisait de même. Leurs baisers ne se faisaient qu'avec plus d'ardeur encore, entrecoupés de temps en temps par un soupir, un début de plainte.

« Bill, arrête... » lâcha finalement le châtain.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda malicieusement l'intéressé.

« Parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps de pause et que je voudrais être présentable pour jouer de la guitare. » répliqua son vis-à-vis.

« Ben, c'est pas compliqué. » murmura son jumeau.

Le regard interrogateur de Tom le fit sourire, sa main se glissa vers le bas du grand t-shirt et le remonta jusqu'au ventre de son compagnon. Le guitariste sentait venir la chose mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, excité à l'idée de laisser faire le jeune brun. Ce dernier flatta l'érection de son vis-à-vis du bout des doigts, la libérant rapidement de sa prison de tissu, baissant jean et boxer ; ceci fait, il s'agenouilla et entreprit de faire glisser sa langue le long de ce membre dressé ; un mince sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il perçut la respiration hachée de son vis-à-vis.

L'adolescent aux dreads remercia mentalement la présence du mur dans son dos, s'y appuyant de tout son poids, les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement relevé et ses dents taquinant sa lèvre inférieure. Bill ne l'avait sûrement jamais fait, mais il se débrouillait très bien pour une première fois, provoquant chez lui de délicieux frissons. Il eût un léger sursaut lorsqu'il sentit le piercing de son frère caresser sa hampe, c'était tout bonnement excitant.

« Bill... » souffla-t-il.

Flatté d'entendre son nom prononcé de la sorte, le jeune brun cessa ses petits coups de langue pour finalement prendre ce membre fier en bouche, ses lèvres épousant d'abord délicatement la surface de son gland, puis il descendit doucement, se rapprochant peu à peu de sa garde. Tom se cambra légèrement, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait au fond de sa gorge : c'était si bon. De son côté, le chanteur joignit sa main à sa bouche, l'une cajolant l'extrémité de cette érection, la caressant de quelques petits coups de langue, et l'autre appliquant un va et vient sur la longueur de sa virilité ; il eût la satisfaction de percevoir la respiration de son jumeau plus saccadée, content d'être efficace.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit son compagnon se tendre et un liquide chaud emplir sa bouche, c'était amer et... Ecœurant. Gêné, il hésita, ce que son frère dû remarquer car il murmura :

« Crache. Ça sert à rien de te forcer à avaler, tu vas en vomir. »

Obtempérant, Bill avisa une poubelle et y vida le contenu de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Tom s'était déjà rhabillé convenablement et s'approchait de lui :

« Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller te rincer la bouche aux toilettes pour effacer le goût. »

Le jeune chanteur hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il se sentait minable. Il n'avait jamais prévu de terminer ça de la sorte. Rouge de honte, il se rendit aux toilettes, actionna les robinets et rempli sa bouche d'eau froide avant de tout recracher. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que l'arrière-goût de sperme ne disparaisse de sa langue. Comment faisait les filles ? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'était pas habitué ? Il n'en savait rien mais s'en mordait la lèvre.

« Hey, Schnecke. »

Bill releva la tête, remarquant la présence de son frère ; ce dernier lui tendait une canette de coca tout juste sortie du distributeur. Il l'accepta avec joie et en avala une rasade, savourant le liquide froid et sucré qui se déversa dans son œsophage ; ça lui piquait la gorge mais c'était ce qu'il aimait dans le coca. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur son jumeau et il baissa la tête :

« Schuldi... (désolé) »

« Hm ? Warum (pourquoi) ? » s'étonna le guitariste.

« C'était... Minable. » murmura le brun. « Je... Enfin... Normalement... On recrache pas, non ? »

Il entendit un rire étouffé et sentait la main de Tom lui ébouriffer les cheveux. C'était à la fois rassurant et intimidant, il releva les yeux pour voir son vis-à-vis coller son front au sien et le regarder :

« J'ai adoré. Danke. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il lui vola un baiser, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes à peine avant de s'écarter, un sourire illuminant légèrement son visage. Bill le lui rendit et suivit son frère en direction du studio, luttant contre l'envie de lui prendre la main : si pour eux ça passait, il ignorait complètement comment réagiraient Georg et Gustav... Mieux valait ne rien dire pour le moment au sujet de leur relation quelque peu atypique.

Les garçons se réinstallèrent et reprirent leur travail. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, trop concentrés sur leurs morceaux ; ce fut une intervention de David qui les ramena véritablement à eux :

« Joli boulot, les gars. Pas trop crevés ? »

« Un peu, si... » avoua Gustav en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main.

« Je vais mourir. » décréta Tom en enlevant sa casquette pour s'éventer avec.

« Il est quelle heure ? » gémit Bill, s'asseyant à même le sol.

« Cinq heures et demi, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer. »

Les quatre adolescents hochèrent la tête, transpirant et respirant bruyamment ; ils étaient fatigués et cela se lisait sur leurs traits. David proposa de les ramener, ce que le guitariste, le chanteur et le batteur ne refusèrent pas, Georg ayant sa voiture. Ce dernier était heureux de pouvoir rentrer directement chez lui, saluant ses amis, il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Dans le véhicule du jeune manager, l'ingénieur du son et le conducteur rirent en remarquant que leurs trois passagers s'étaient endormis : Gustav avait trouvé bon oreiller contre la vitre de la portière et les jumeaux avaient eux aussi fermé les yeux, l'un contre l'autre, Bill avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son frère et ce dernier avait appuyé la sienne contre celle du jeune chanteur.

« Ils sont fatigués, les petits. » sourit l'ingénieur.

« Ils ont bossé dur. » approuva David.

« Quand je pense que mes mômes sont en vacances... » murmura son vis-à-vis.

« Sûr. Mais tes mômes n'écument pas les scènes d'Europe. » répliqua le manager.

« Ouaip. Et c'est pas plus mal. »

David préféra ne pas répondre, sachant parfaitement d'où voulait en venir son ami, mais il savait aussi que les Tokio Hotel se battaient pour leur rêve ; ce n'était pas à lui de les juger. Il ramena d'abord les deux frères Kaulitz qui, de toute évidence, quittaient les sièges de la voiture pour aller se vautrer dans leurs lits. En effet, Bill et Tom rentrèrent chez eux, oubliant de saluer leurs aînés, et allèrent directement se coucher :

« Tom... »

« Ja ? » articula l'intéressé, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller.

« Tu me fais de la place ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête et bougea légèrement, se mettant sur le côté ; son jumeau grimpa sur le lit et alla se blottir contre son vis-à-vis. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment mais, bien qu'ils soient considérablement fatigués, aucun des deux ne s'endormit tout de suite, perdus dans leurs pensées. Le jeune brun fut le premier à briser le silence :

« Dis, Tom... Tu... Tu trouves que c'est normal, toi ? »

Le guitariste ne répondit d'abord pas, fixant le mur qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander de quoi son jumeau parlait, il le savait très bien ; il inspira profondément, pesant ses mots.

« Tu veux arrêter ? »

« Non... » nia Bill en se redressant pour s'asseoir, ramenant ses pieds sous lui. « C'est juste que... Ben, on est ensemble... Mais on est frères aussi... »

« Ja... » approuva sa moitié, se tournant sur le dos, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

« Désolé, c'est pas facile à dire... » souffla le brun. « C'est confus pour moi... »

« Ben, parle... Dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête. » proposa Tom.

Bill se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il avait vraiment bien fait d'en parler à son jumeau : ce n'était même pas clair pour lui. Il baissa légèrement la tête, la penchant sur le côté, hésitant ; il observa quelques instants de silence avant de se lancer :

« Ça me fait bizarre... Parce que dans ma tête... Tu es d'abord mon jumeau. On a toujours été ensemble... Et en même temps, maintenant, on est... Enfin, on est ensemble et je suis bien avec toi, mais... Je sais pas. Dans mon esprit, c'est embrouillé... J'arrive pas vraiment à savoir si je parle à mon frère ou à mon petit ami... Sans parler du fait que t'es mon premier mec... »

Il s'embourbait. Son regard se posa furtivement sur son vis-à-vis : il n'avait pas bougé, fixant toujours le plafond, si ce n'était ses lèvres qui s'étaient tordues en une mimique pensive. Bill baissa à nouveau la tête, trouvant un intérêt sans borne à son jean déchiré : il aurait mieux fait de se taire... Sentant une boule dans sa gorge, il se leva :

« Oublie... C'était pas important. »

Prononçant ses mots, il retourna dans sa propre chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait pas réussi à formuler clairement ce qu'il avait en tête et il le regrettait : il avait peur que son frère comprenne mal ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il se sentait un peu déphasé. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'oreiller alors que ses yeux fixaient son mur. Il sursauta presque en sentant le matelas s'affaisser, faisant volte-face en se redressant :

« Tom... ? »

L'intéressé s'assit sur le lit, glissant ses pieds sous lui et tordant ses lèvres dans une moue pensive, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire ; puis, hochant la tête, il murmura :

« Ecoute... Je... Je sais que c'est spécial... Pour moi aussi t'es avant tout mon frère. Mais... Je sais pas comment te dire ça. Juste... Je sais que ça m'énerverait si tu avais quelqu'un d'autre... Mais... En même temps, c'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux... »

« Tom... Ecoute, te prend pas la tête avec ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. C'était juste un moment comme ça... Je suis fatigué alors... »

« Bill... » le châtain soupira. « Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

Le jeune brun leva des yeux presque écarquillés vers son jumeau, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi cette simple question le choquait tant. Il se ressaisit au bout de quelques secondes, secouant légèrement la tête comme s'il reprenait ses esprits :

« Was... ? »

« Ben... ça n'a pas l'air super clair pour toi non plus mais... Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre pour te convaincre de rester près de moi... » avoua le guitariste.

« Mais... Tom... Je suis ton jumeau, je resterai toujours près de toi. » objecta le brun, perplexe.

« Je sais mais... ça serait pas pareil... Et... » son frère cherchait ses mots.

« T'es bête. »

Sur cette déclaration, Bill s'avança et emprisonna les lèvres de son vis-à-vis dans un tendre baiser ; Tom ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre, sentant soudainement un poids s'envoler. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, le jeune chanteur sourit :

« T'as mal compris. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, mais j'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter, tu sais... C'est juste que je sais pas vraiment comment me comporter quand je te parle... Des fois, j'hésite même à t'embrasser. C'est pour ça que c'est pas clair pour moi... »

« Ah... » se contenta de répondre Tom, scrutant les plis de la couette.

« Mais... Danke... Et oui, je veux bien sortir avec toi. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du guitariste, il se pencha et vint chercher les lèvres de son compagnon ; Bill lui répondit avec ardeur, heureux d'avoir tiré un trait sur cette histoire. Il laissa son jumeau se blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un profond sommeil...

**OoOoO**

Tom plissa les yeux, sentant la lumière blanche en provenance de la fenêtre tomber sur son visage, il les entrouvrit péniblement et grogna : les volets ne laissaient passer que de minces raies de lumière mais il en avait une pile au niveau des yeux. Un petit rire attira son attention, il leva les yeux et découvrit le visage de son frère, fendu en un large sourire amusé.

« Rigole pas... » grommela l'adolescent aux dreads.

Cette remarque le fit vraiment rire, le poussant à s'allonger sur le côté, lorgnant moqueusement sa moitié. Le châtain pinça ses lèvres d'un air réprobateur et fondit sur sa proie pour le punir.

« Attaque CHATOUILLES ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Nein ! » le jeune brun tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre mais en vain.

Les rires emplirent la chambre et le couloir, Bill ne parvenant pas à contre-attaquer et Tom revenant à la charge sans relâche. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes que le guitariste cessa sa torture, laissant son jumeau reprendre son souffle ; ce dernier lui donna une claque amicale et ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était une sensation agréable... Le jeune brun était allongé sur le dos, les bras repliés à la hauteur de sa tête, dévoilant ainsi une partie de son ventre ; son frère esquissa un sourire et se pencha, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le chanteur était aux anges, répondant avidement à cet élan de tendresse, se noyant dans ce cocon de bien être, mais un grognement les tira de leur petit monde : Tom éclata de rire et Bill lui écrasa un coussin sur la figure.

« Tu as faim ? » le châtain se calma quelque peu.

« Ouais... » il se pencha et attrapa son réveil. « Tom... »

« Was ? » l'intéressé releva la tête.

« Tu sais qu'on avait fini à cinq heures et demi... » commença-t-il.

« Ja. Und ? » le guitariste ne voyait visiblement pas d'où il voulait en venir.

« Il est onze heures moins dix. »

Un silence dubitatif plana dans la pièce pendant quelques instants. Ils venaient de dormir près de dix-huit heures... Tom haussa les épaules :

« Ben... On aura bien dormi. »

Bill étouffa un petit rire et se leva, invitant son jumeau à en faire autant. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine et hésitèrent quelques secondes : fallait-il petit-déjeuner ou déjeuner ? Le brun interrogea son frère du regard, celui-ci lui répondant par un haussement d'épaule passablement je-m'en-foutiste ; grognant, le chanteur attrapa la porte du frigo et en inspecta minutieusement l'intérieur avant de se tourner vers sa moitié, souriant, des œufs en main. Tom rit, alla chercher une poêle et la mit à chauffer : était-ce de sa faute s'il ne savait faire que ça (les œufs, pas chauffer, quoique)? Ils purent donc engloutir leur repas, discutant de tout et de rien, sur la répétition de la veille, la fille de la voisine, le bonheur d'être seuls à la maison, le chat du voisin, les programmes télé...

« Je vais prendre une douche. » lanaça Bill.

« Ok, je m'occupe de la vaisselle... » soupira son vis-à-vis, préférant la faire plutôt que supporter les sermons de leur mère si elle découvrait à son retour un évier plein à craquer.

Le brun esquissa un sourire et souhaita bonne chance à son jumeau avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Délaissant ses vêtements, il se glissa dans la douche et ferma les yeux de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps. C'était bon... Dommage que son frère ne soit pas venu. Cette pensée le fit sourire : il était vraiment accro. Terminant de se laver, il s'emmitoufla dans une serviette et alla dans sa chambre, s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller ; avec le temps et l'habitude, il avait le geste sûr pour apposer l'eyeliner sur ses paupières. Facile et rapide. Inspectant une dernière fois son travail, il se rendit à la cuisine et observa son frère qui terminait de faire la vaisselle : Tom était penché sur l'évier posant d'une main dégoulinante d'eau et de mousse une assiette sur l'égouttoir... ''Très mignon'' fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à penser, puis, remarquant que son vis-à-vis avait terminé, il se glissa derrière lui et enlaça sa taille comme il l'avait fait au studio. Le guitariste n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de recul ou autre, appréciant simplement le fait de sentir le corps de son jumeau contre son dos ; ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, bercés par le silence, puis Tom se détacha de son compagnon et alla prendre sa place dans la salle de bain. Bill en profita pour ranger la vaisselle et alla dans la chambre de son frère pour aller s'écraser dans son lit, non pas qu'il soit plus moelleux, mais il y avait l'odeur du châtain, à la fois familière et rassurante.

Lorsque le guitariste, fraîchement vêtu, retourna dans ses quartiers, il esquissa un sourire à la vue de son jumeau qui somnolait, légèrement recroquevillé sur son lit. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il retira l'une de ses mèches couleur de nuit de son visage, ce qui eût pour effet de le réveiller.

« Hallo du. » murmura Bill.

« Hallo Süβ. » répondit son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune chanteur esquissa un sourire et s'étira, sans pour autant essayer de se lever. Il fixait son jumeau avec tendresse et, d'un simple mouvement des doigts, lui fit signe de s'approcher ; son vis-à-vis s'exécuta et vint chercher les lèvres de son compagnon. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser parmi tant d'autres à présent, mais ils ne s'en lassaient pas. Bill passa ses bras dans le cou de son frère, frissonnant en sentant les dreads de ce dernier ; un sourire étira la commissure de ses lèvres lorsque les doigts de Tom glissèrent contre ses flancs, soulignèrent sa taille et remontèrent légèrement, emportant avec eux le t-shirt. Se laissant emporter, le jeune brun décida de ne pas rester inactif et, d'un mouvement souple du poignet, il attrapa la visière de la casquette qu'il envoya valser dans la chambre ; ce geste arracha un petit rire au guitariste qui poursuivit son activité.

Le châtain prit finalement appui sur ses bras et passa sur son chanteur, sans pour autant briser leur baiser ; Bill étouffa un petit gémissement, surpris par le soudain contact entre la cuisse de son frère et son entrejambe. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là, mais ça ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus son désir, son envie ; dépossédant Tom de son bandana et de son bandeau, il le lui fit comprendre en s'attaquant sans attendre à son t-shirt. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur le visage du guitariste qui retira complètement celui de son jumeau, faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau par la même occasion, s'amusant de la chair de poule qui apparaissait. Le châtain s'écarta de son frère et amant, un sourire aux lèvres, et se pencha, allant déposer un baiser au centre de son tatouage en forme d'étoile. Il leva les yeux et étouffa un petit rire à la vue de la mimique de son vis-à-vis : celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, relevé légèrement la tête, et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en une moue significative.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Tom... »

« Ja ? »

« T'es con. »

« Merci du compliment. »

Bill soupira, donnant une tape amicale sur la tête de son amant. Cette simple pensée, pour une raison qui lui échappait, glissa un picotement excitant en lui, juste au niveau de son bas-ventre et, alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient une nouvelle fois pour un profond baiser, il esquissa un mouvement de bassin. Tom étouffa un gémissement, tout comme sa moitié ; leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'ils ne partent dans un incontrôlable fou-rire. Le jeune chanteur parvint tant bien que mal à se calmer, ses yeux se posant sur son jumeau ; il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure : son guitariste et frangin avait décidément un visage adorable. Il l'embrassa passionnément, ses bras emprisonnant son vis-à-vis ; le châtain n'en eût pas besoin de plus, pressant un peu plus son corps contre celui de son compagnon, il fit glisser sa main le long de son torse. Bill se cambra légèrement lorsque celle-ci se glissa sous son caleçon et vint caresser sa virilité, soupirant de bien-être.

« Tom... » souffla-t-il.

L'intéressé se contenta de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son chanteur, y appliquant une petite marque rougeâtre. Le jeune brun se mordilla la lèvre, fermant les yeux, savourant les attentions de son jumeau ; son nom franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres, étirant un peu plus le sourire de son vis-à-vis. Tom entreprit de retirer les derniers vêtements de son frère, faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau de pêche et déposant un nouveau baiser brûlant sur l'une de ses clavicules ; Bill étouffa un gémissement, se crispant dans les bras de son amant. Le guitariste recueillit le liquide chaud qui se déversa dans sa main, embrassant son compagnon.

« Bill... »

« Hm ? » le jeune brun entrouvrit les yeux, souriant à son vis-à-vis.

« Tourne-toi. » murmura le châtain.

Le chanteur étouffa un rire et embrassa son jumeau, amusé ; il se tourna donc pour s'allonger sur le ventre, fermant les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Tom glisser sur sa nuque. C'était doux et tendre... Il tressaillit sous les caresses de son frère, celui-ci flattant ses hanches du bout de ses doigts et lui arrachant des soupirs de bien-être. La main du châtain souligna délicatement la ligne de sa cuisse, remontant vers les hanches ; il effleura une nouvelle fois son entrejambe, lui procurant de délicieux frissons.

« Tom... »

Le jeune guitariste répondit à cet appel en déposant un baiser sur l'une de ses omoplates, glissant son autre main en direction de sa propre virilité, l'enduisant de ce liquide encore tiède, étouffant une plainte caressante, terriblement envoûtante pour l'ouïe de sa moitié.

« Tom... »

« Bill... »

Les doigts du jeune brun se crispèrent sur les draps alors qu'il sentait l'entrée de son être laisser son jumeau pénétrer en lui, un petit cri s'échappant de sa gorge. Le guitariste entama un lent va et vient, mêlant ses plaintes à celles de son compagnon, des plaintes sourdes et sensuelles. Bill tentait vainement de faire taire son corps, mais son esprit ne semblait pas être en mesure de penser à autre chose qu'aux avancées de son vis-à-vis.

« Tom... ! » appela-t-il.

Les yeux fiévreux, le corps brûlant, les deux adolescents allaient dans un même mouvement, rythmé par leurs gémissements. Le jeune chanteur laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte, son jumeau entrant pleinement en lui, soufflant au creux de son oreille :

« Bill... ! »

« Tom... ! Haan... ! »

Plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste eux deux, simplement ce corps brûlant contre le sien. La respiration hachée, chacun savourait pleinement le contact de son partenaire, cette peau à la fois douce et humide, ces cris envoûtants... Le bruit fracassant d'un vase rencontrant le sol les fit sursauter, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la porte, un frisson glacé les paralysant ; le guitariste écarquilla les yeux, ne parvenant pas à déglutir :

« Ma... M'man... »

La femme avait les yeux grands ouverts, ceux-ci s'harmonisant avec sa bouche béante ; elle avait porté la main à son cœur, l'autre la rattrapant de justesse à la poignée de la porte. Bill n'osait pas bouger, ses muscles semblaient tétanisés au possible et c'était apparemment le cas aussi pour son jumeau qui ne parvint qu'à articuler une nouvelle fois d'une voix blanche :

« M'man... »

**Ende... (ou plutôt ''à suivre'' dans la fic ''E-Mails'')**

Sahad : Et voilà, une fic que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu aussi. Désolée pour l'attente, mon cher MX, mais je t'avais dit que j'étais sadique. Niark niark niark. Bref, à bientôt, les gens.

OoOoO

Note(s) :

(1) Ecoutez donc qui c'est qui cause.

(2) J'ai donné un nom au hasard au canal, donc désolé(e) s'il existe et qu'il ne traite pas de ça !

(3) Merci Smi-chan pour m'avoir raconté ce truc hautement philosophique. Lol.

(4) Merci à Kura pour la superbe idée.

(5) Et oui, les douches peuvent être très grandes : 2m30 sur 1m50.

(6) N'oublions pas que E-Mails se passe en Août.

(7) Cette fic paraîtra sûrement avant le concert des TH en France, je mets juste des morceaux comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui sera véritablement joué. Si quelqu'un y va et prend des photos, scannez-les moi, svp ! TxT


End file.
